The Fandom Games
by winterfandom
Summary: Due to lack of bonding on the internet, the Fandom Games are formed. During the games, characters from Sherlock, Doctor Who, Supernatural, Hannibal, Game of Thrones, and The Avengers, must face off against one another in a series of challenges. Who will be victorious and take home the ultimate prize? Crack fic, has nothing to do with Hunger Games.
1. The Rules

**_Disclaimer: I own none of the characters, all of the credit goes to the brilliant authors and writers who came up with them. Not trying to sell this in anyway, only making it for entertainment! Hope you enjoy and please leave me positive or negative feedback! _**

_Due to lack of bonding on the internet, the fangirls of tumblr have decided to formally create a way to bring the fandoms closer: The Fandom Games. Much like the Olympics, stars of Books, Tv Shows, and Movies will be chosen to face against, and with, one another in sporting and gaming events._

**_The rules are as followed:_**

_Two main characters from each fandom will be selected, if there are no main characters than contestants will be chosen randomly._

_Time in each universe/realm/kingdom will stop while the games are in progress. As in characters will not be missing any events whilst competing. _

_Each group of contestants will stay in a hotel room together in the chosen city: London._

_Weapons of any kind cannot be used during the games, but may be kept with other personal belongings._

_Aliens and magic allowed._

_Games will last approximately three weeks._

_Games will be run by specially chosen Fangirls._

_No killing allowed._

_Contestants will be magically teleported to the games location and given clothes, food, etc._

_Have fun and may the odds ever be in your favor._

**_The fandoms are as followed_**

_Sherlock_

_Hannibal_

_Doctor Who_

_Supernatural_

_Avengers_

_Game of Thrones_

_**The winner will receive a flower crown and a gift card to Starbucks.** _


	2. Meet the Characters

**Note: With the start of this story I will try to update around 4 times a week. My final plan for the story is for it to be around 10 chapters long. Please review, both positive and negative. Furthermore I apologize if some characters seem weaker than others, or if characters are featured that are not in one of your fandoms. This will probably be the most cracked up fic you will ever read. Enjoy!**

There was a loud noise, like that of cannon fire, and suddenly twelve contestants were standing in the lobby of an extravagant, yet abandoned hotel in the center of London.

They all stood in a circle. On the West side there were two men wearing plaid shirts, holding shotguns outright in front of them; next to them, in front of a blue police box, was a floppy haired skinny man and a blonde haired teenage girl. Closest to the door was a raven haired man (alien) with a golden horned helmet atop his head and a scepter in his hand, he was standing next to a shorter goateed individual with a glowing chest. Then, on the far side of the room, a man wearing a finely pressed suit, but covered in blood that was not his own, was seated in a chair next to a someone with wild hair, glasses, and dog hair all over him. Standing in his own little corner was a lanky, curly-haired gentleman with cheekbones that looked like they could cut glass, he spoke rapidly to a small plain fellow, and both their eyes darted around the room, taking in the slightest details. Everyone's eyes fell upon the strangest, or so it seemed, ones in the room. A tall thin man wearing black armor, a crown like fire, and brandishing a sword that glowed like the sun stood stiffly next to a young woman with silver hair and a tiny dark dragon breathing smoke on her shoulder.

A cough broke the silence and they all turned to look into the middle of the circle where a ginger girl with glasses stood, holding a clipboard.

"Well it seems that everyone is here, but just to be sure I am going to take a roll call before we begin. Please answer with "Hello" or "Present" when your name is called. If you have a nickname, tell us…or whatever."

No one said anything, her speaking just seemed to make everything more confusing and awkward.

"Alrighty then, tough crowd it seems. Is there a Hannibal Lector here?"

"Present" replied the blood covered man with a voice that was half seduction and half psychotic.

The girl in the middle continued with the next two names "William Graham and Anthony Stark?"

Before the wild haired man, now known as William, had time to answer the goateed man with the glowing chest perked right up with a grin. "Hello gorgeous, call me Tony, or Iron Man, either works. Genius, Billionaire, Playboy, and Philanthropist." His response was met with so many eye rolls that a sound was almost audible. Then from the far side of the room the answer "Hello…I am Will Graham." was finally heard.

"Moving right along," she said, "looks like we have some brothers, Sam and Dean Winchester are you guys here?"

"Present and ready to fight." was the snarky reply from the older, yet shorter, of the two boys clad in plaid standing with shotguns loaded with what seemed to be rock salt.

His younger brother, Sam, sighed softly and said to him "Dean please shut your cakehole."

"It's a PIEHOLE!" Dean bellowed up at him.

"Ladies calm down, we don't want to break a nail." stated the girl in the middle, tapping on her clipboard impatiently. The brothers immediately quieted down. "This is weird," she muttered, "Is there a Doctor here? And a Rose Tyler?"

The pair in front of the blue telephone box burst out laughing, and the man spoke up first: "Allon-sy, this is all a bit wibbly-wobbly timey whimey but happy to be here!" he said enthusiastically all the while his hair flopped up and down and the girl next to him laughed hysterically. "This is Rose by the way, best girl you'll ever meet. Took her to the end of the earth once…" he continued to talk for a few more moments before the announcer cut him off.

"We need to get this show on the road, Doctor, so is there a Loki Odinson here?"

"It is Laufeyson, and I am burdened with glorious purpose to rule over you meager competitors!" The man with the horns was the one to speak and neon green sparks began to form around his fingertips as he drawled on about his birthright. On the other side of the room, the man with curly black hair muttered something about "daddy issues" to the sandy-haired chap at his side.

Marking something furiously onto her clipboard and clearing a stray piece of hair out of her eyes she continued saying names, "Sherlock Holmes and-"

"Wait did she just say Sherlock freaking Holmes?" blurted out Dean, even this early it was obvious that he had no self-restraint to speak of.

"Parallel universe. I exist but the novels that tell of my exploits do not. And before you ask I am a genius, well above genius, way above actually, and, yes, I do know your life history just by a glance. How is mom lately, not to warm I hope? This is John Hamish Watson if any of you were wondering, which you were not because he is dull and I am interesting." The words were spoke at a rapid pace by the sharply dressed and sharply cheekboned man who stood in the corner next to the apparent John Watson."

With a loud sigh and a roll of her green eyes she came upon the last two names. By process of elimination everyone knew who the names belonged to, and all eyes fell upon the two who were dressed as if prepared for a Renaissance Fair. "These are both very…interesting titles." she paused and took a very deep breath, "You must be Daenerys Targaryen, the First of Her Name, Queen of Meereen, Queen of the Andals, and the Rhoynar, and the First Men, Lord of the Seven Kingdoms, Protector of the Realm, Khaleesi of the Great Grass Sea, called Daenerys Stormborn, the Unburnt, Mother of Dragons?" She was addressing the bleach blonde haired girl, and at the sound of her name the small dragon on her shoulder let out a stream of fire. The young girl nodded with a grin of satisfaction at hearing the sound of her own name.

"And lastly, wow another long one, Stannis Baratheon, the first-" the grim man with the sword and crown interrupted her with a frown and replied "Present"

"Well it looks like the world is now here, so we can move into the conference room." She began to move towards a set of doors at the far end of the hotel lobby, the rest of the crew followed her reluctantly. Each opponent was looking over one another, staying away from the suspicious ones, and talking to those they did know. Some of them looked up and others kept their eyes firmly glued to the ground.

The conference room was not much, just a blank room with a table equipped with thirteen chairs and glasses of water. No one sat down for a few moments, but gradually they began to move to their seats which were indicated by small place markers with names written on them in marker.

"Well, hello, it is all an honor to formally meet all of you. I am your mentor, Lily, and on behalf of the internet I welcome you to the first and only Fandom Games. Now I realize some of you may have received your letter while others did not, do not fret. The point of these games was to create an event that would bring together the separate corners of the internet. Two of you have been chosen from each fandom, and your job over the next three weeks is to complete tasks we ask of you, and try to win the prize and glory for your fandom. Now if you would please listen and not drool on the table, we must go over the introduction." The girl's voice was very chipper, so sweet it could make a candy maker sick. Some of the contestants nodded vaguely, but most were focused on the dragon that was making its way around the table looking for scraps of food.

"Each pair will be given a hotel room to stay in, a suite to be exact. In that suite you will find clothes for every possible occasion that have been specially tailored to your figure, and personality. You will also find a list of recommended restaurants and places to buy necessary goods in London. This hotel is abandoned so none of you need to fear unwanted company. Also the good parts of this event will be filmed and posted online like a reality television show, but don't worry about that. In addition, most meals we will eat as a unit and it is necessary to wear your provided pajamas to the waffle bar. There will be an inauguration party tonight in the ballroom and the required clothing will be hung in your closet. Everyone must attend, no matter what, or I will personally fill your room with bees. Well, I think I covered everything, here are your keycards and you may follow me to the elevator and up to your rooms." She passed out keycards to everyone, and according to the room numbers on them, all the rooms were on the same floor, the top one. Quickly, and silently, they all filed out of the conference room and into the elevator. No one knew that things would just get more awkward from there.


	3. Elevator

**Note: This story will probably prove to be over 10 chapters. Also, this hotel does not actually exist, and character traits are/will be more extreme than the canon personalities, just for comedic reasons. **

It was surprisingly hard to fit thirteen adults, and a dragon, into an elevator. However, they still managed and all the characters were violently stuffed into the creaky machine, and the door was shut. It was a long ride to the top floor.

"This is absolutely splendid." Muttered Loki, jabbing Tony in the ribs with his scepter.

"I swear to god, quit it, rock of ages" He replied, turning his attention to Daenerys, who stood with her back pressed up against him.

"My, my you're a pretty darling aren't you?" he said, poking her on the shoulder and running a hand through his chocolate hair, "why don't you ditch your dad for a few minutes and come with me to the ball tonight? I am a wonderful dancer," he grinned and waited for her answer, a definite yes in his mind.

"First of all, Stannis is definitely not my dad. Secondly, by all the gods new and old I would rather go to a ball with a warlock than you. Anthony Stark, please never speak to me again or you will feel dragon's fire." Her response was a shocking one, and was said in a voice like ice. Behind them both Loki and Dean let out small chuckles of laughter at the poor inventors embarrassment.

The Doctor and Rose were conversing quietly on the other side of the elevator. "So how many of these fellows are aliens?" she asked him with a smile, "only one," he replied gesturing to Loki and all of his golden horned might, "Asgardian, never seen one, just heard stories. He's the god of mischief, so I would stay away Rose."

"God this is taking forever!" Sherlock bellowed, and everyone turned to look at him, "This is the utmost useless event that has ever been staged since the battles of ancient Greece! John hand me my phone, I am calling my brother."

John Watson rolled his eyes and fished into the pocket of the taller man's suit, pulling out an expensive looking cellphone.

"Fork it over, Holmes. There isn't any reception here anyways, same goes for all of you," demanded their guide as she pushed the glasses up the bridge of her nose. Reluctantly they all handed over their phones, well the ten that even knew what a phone was.

"Good. We are going to play a game to pass the time, since this is proving to be the longest elevator ride in the universe. I will say your name and you will tell three interesting facts about yourself, and then pick the next person to go. Will Graham, your awfully quiet, how about you start."

"Um…well…I love dogs, I rescue them actually…I work for the police…and, and-I help out at a college," he clumsily muttered, straightening out his clothes and staring straight at the wall. "Hannibal, how about you go."

The man next to him, still covered in blood replied. "Well my friends, I love to cook, I am a therapist, and I also help out the police," his voice was smooth and he stared directly at Sherlock Holmes, who muttered, "Dull, everyone is so dull." under his breath. "Your turn Mr. Holmes," said Mr. Lector.

"I am a high-functioning sociopath, smarter than all of you, and death cannot catch me," his voice was a deep baritone and he smirked like the world was his to command.

"Obviously not modest either," said Sam Winchester to his brother Dean.

"Well how about you take a spin, stretch," replied Sherlock, nudging John for support.

"Don't mind if I do," Sam retorted with a sneer. "I hunt demons, my father is dead, and I think you're a selfish arse. Your turn Doctor."

The Doctor snapped out of the trance he had been in moments prior, and said with a lively English accent, "I am the Doctor, that is my name, I also hunt things, aliens to be exact, and my favorite vacation spot is New New York. Fifteenth New actually." All the inhabitants of the elevator rolled their eyes, but said nothing about the nonsense he was talking about. The day just kept getting weirder and weirder. "How about you go, sir." He said, directing the comment to Stannis Baratheon, who, for all the world, looked like he wanted to be anywhere else except the corner of an old elevator filled with fictional characters.

"Well…I am a king, the middle brother, and so bloody confused right now," he said in a tired voice, running a hand through his black hair. At this point it was clear that he had definitely not received a letter of instructions.

"As am I. And I am a Queen, a widow, and fourteen years old," answered the beautiful dragon girl, even though no one had directed her to speak. "You can go Rose, since you're the only other girl it seems."

"My name is Rose Tyler, I am not an alien, and my favorite vacation spot is the end of the earth, our first date." She said, giving the Doctor a big smile and holding his hand. Just for laughs she threw the question to Tony.

"I am Iron man, a superhero, and the greatest man any of you will ever meet. How about you go handsome." He said sending a flirty smile at Dean Winchester.

With a grimace and a shake of the head Dean countered, "Met an angel, also a hunter, and love me some rock n' roll and a good slice of pie. Go ahead reindeer."

Loki bared his teeth at Dean, and ran a hand over his horned helmet. "I am the rightful ruler of Asgard, a powerful god, and I hate my brother with every fragment of my being." Once again his comment was met with eye rolls, and someone slammed their head against the wall of the elevator, as if that would make it move faster.

Since he was the only one left, John Watson spoke up in an annoyed voice. "I'm John Watson, no one cares, I have been to war, and my friend here is an infuriating tit."

Finally, all the introductions were over and the elevator came to a rickety stop on the top floor of the uninhabited hotel. It was the fortieth floor. Hurriedly, everyone tried to push their way out of the doors and into the hallway, but the guide stopped them with her arms out wide.

"Before you kill each other, rooms 4001-4003 are on the left and rooms 4004-4006 are on the right. There is clothing in each room, we will meet in the lobby for the ball at 5 o' clock sharp. Be there or be square. Also, please do not carry weapons with you any more, dragons are fine though." She directed the weapons comment to Sam, Dean, Stannis, and Loki, who all sighed reluctantly. Dany smiled proudly at her ability to keep the pet with her.

Supernatural, Game of Thrones, and Doctor Who filed off to the left, and Sherlock, Hannibal and The Avengers went to the right.


	4. 6 Rooms, and a Party

**Note: The lines in this chapter show that the next piece of dialogue is taking place in a different room, I may use this strategy again in further chapters. **

Approaching his room, shared with Watson, Sherlock took out a marker and crossed out 4004 on their door, and replaced it with 221B, their home address. On the other side of the hallway, the dragon was trying to burn down the door as Stannis and Dany argued over how to use a keycard. The Doctor just used his Sonic Screwdriver, and within a few minutes, everybody was safely in their rooms.

"This is nonsense, can we leave?" Dean asked his brother.

"I don't think we can until all of this is over," replied Sam, placing his bag on the sofa. The brothers had received their letter and packed accordingly, filling their bags with numerous plaid shirts, demon hunting weapons, and research books. Dean's black Chevy Impala was parked outside in the abandoned lot.

"Do you think any of these people are demons?" Dean asked gruffly, toying with the gun in his hand, "and more importantly will there be pie at this party tonight? Or at least some more girls? No offense but I am not dancing with you, Sammy."

"We will find out tonight, pack a weapon and bring the scanner, and yeah they probably will have pie…"

"Well good," he replied, walking over to the closet and pulling out their outfits for the party tonight. "Castiel save me…" muttered Dean in response to the suits.

* * *

"Oh this is spectacular!" cried the Doctor, spinning around in his dark blue suit complete with matching fedora. The TARDIS sat in the corner of their room, neither of them knew how it got up there in the first place.

"You look wonderful," said Rose, putting on earrings and glancing in the mirror. "So what are we going to do about Loki? He's an alien, shouldn't we do something about that?"

"Nah, I think he is pretty domestic. Besides we cannot kill anyone while we're here."

"I didn't like the look of him," she said with a frown.

* * *

"I call the bed!" yelled Loki, shoving Tony out of his way, his green cape streaming behind him as he ran.

"You can't just claim it!" he yelled back, throwing his bag on the ground, for once grateful he prepared.

"Yes I can, mortal," he smirked and open the blinds to reveal a stunning view of London. "What a nice city to destroy," he laughed.

"You can't destroy London, you can't even bring weapons anymore. Remember she told you, the Winchesters, and King Arthur specifically!"

"Whatever," was the reply Tony got as Loki went into the closet, and flung a red suit at Tony.

* * *

"So, Sherlock, deduce anything good today?" asked John Watson as the two of them unpacked.

"Quite good actually," he said smiling wide, "everyone here has committed murder at least once in their life, most more than once. Lots of smart people here, and obviously there was a dragon, even you could see that. The Winchesters have more weapons than most armories, and if Hannibal Lector invites us to dinner, please politely decline."

"Great, we are in a hotel filled with murders, smart people, and psychopaths. This should be a fun three weeks," John sighed, "Mrs. Hudson and Mycroft are going to throw a fit, not knowing where we are, and leaving the flat a mess. The one time you buy the milk-"

"John, did you pack something formal?"

"No"

"Well, than I hope this suffices," said Sherlock, holding up a tuxedo complete with tails and a pocket watch.

* * *

Their room was covered in little yellow sticky notes. Ripping one of them off the wall, Daenerys read it aloud:

"To turn on television, hit play button on remote. Then, use arrows to change volume and channels." She crumpled it up and threw it on the ground, turning to look at her roommate.

"So, you're the one who killed my family all those years ago!" she screamed, coming close to him and looking up.

"Um, nope, that was my brother. I played a tiny part in the rebellion against your father-"

"THAT IS A LIE! You're the Lord of my old home!" she picked up a pillow and flung it at him, but instead hit the TV, which crashed to the floor.

"You can punch me if you'd like, even though I didn't kill your family, but that's not going to change the fact that you need someone on your side." He replied, hanging up his armor in the closet.

She came over and socked him on the arm as hard as she could, "What is that supposed to mean?!"

"Ow! And it means that everyone here, besides that other girl and myself, wants to sleep with you. So you should just dig a moat, build a bridge, and cross it because this is going to be three weeks of hell if we hate each other."

She stared at him, and then grabbed her clothes out of the closet, "Fine. Let's get this stupid party over with."

* * *

It was 5' o clock and they all stood in the lobby, looking at each other with more confusion from when they first arrived.

The Doctor was still dancing around in his blue suit, bowing and tipping his hat to every person there. Beside him, Rose was wearing a dark blue short dress, and her hair was pinned up. Sherlock was wearing the same outfit that he arrived in, a dark suit with a purple shirt, but he had added a black tie to match and his curly hair fell across his eyes as they flickered around the room. John was conversing quietly with Will Graham and Hannibal, all three of them were wearing tuxedos with tails and bowties. He had left the pocket watch in the hotel room, and Hannibal no longer was covered in blood. Tony looked like the devil incarnated in a suit that was all red with a black undershirt, and Loki looked more menacing than ever in a black suit with a green scarf, his scepter had turned into a golden cane with an emerald snake on the top. Last to arrive, due to an incident with a curling iron, were Dany and Stannis. She wore a long backless red dress, her long, blonde, hair hung down to her waist, and her dragon was comfortably perched on her bare shoulder. Behind her he stood wearing a slim black suit with gold cufflinks, and his black hair had been gelled back. Meanwhile, in matching gray suits with handkerchiefs, the Winchesters moved around the room holding out a small machine in front of them that scanned for demonic activity.

Finally their guide arrived, in sweatpants and a T-shirt. "Alright party people, follow me into the ballroom." The ballroom was old, with wooden carvings and murals on the ceilings; however, it had been decked out with tacky streamers, balloons, and a disco ball. It looked like a really miserable prom. On one end there was a DJ booth, and on the other there was a huge buffet table, with of course pie.

"Dance, have fun, and the doors will be locked until 9 so don't even try to leave!" their guide said, and then she left, leaving all of them standing there uncomfortably.

With a crackle the speakers started to play. The song was "Carry on My Wayward Son". Dean and Sam looked at each other with excitement, and they walked to the beat over to the table covered in food. The Doctor, Rose, Tony, and Loki followed while everyone else sat down in chairs that lined the dance floor.

"Can someone change this song?" said Sherlock, seating himself between John and Stannis.

"Sherlock what have I told you about being negative," replied John

"Not to be negative is what you always say. And now you are going to make me say five positive things about today, as always," Sherlock scoffed, rolling his eyes and leaning his head back against the wall.

Amid all the quiet chatter, no one noticed two things. One, Hannibal Lector had disappeared. Two, that Loki and Tony had secretly slipped Vodka into the punch bowl.

"Someone get out there and dance!" yelled the DJ over the loudspeaker, starting a fast paced song that called for a swing dance. No one moved to the floor for a moment, than the Doctor put down his plate and approached Rose.

"May I have this dance, my lady?" he offered a hand out to her, and she took it with a smile. The pair took the center of the floor, and began to dance expertly with many spins and even one or two jumps.

Meanwhile, Tony, who was already tipsy, and Loki, approached Dany, whose dragon was flying circles around the room.

At the same time they both offered their hands to her. She took Loki's and stuck her tongue out at Tony, who slumped down into a chair. Unsurprisingly, the other two were both excellent dancers, even when the music changed to a waltz.

Taking a sip of his drink, Sherlock turned to John.

"Dance with me, I don't have a partner," he said.

"Sherlock, you hate parties and it's a waltz!"

"I hate parties but I love dancing. Please John?" he made a puppy dog face and took another sip of his drink before standing up.

"No, go ask one of the girls!"

"Fine, I will dance alone," and with that Sherlock stood up and made his way to the edge of the dance floor as John sat their embarrassed out of his mind. Standing up he moved over to the buffet and stood next to Sam and Dean, one of which was piling food onto his plate, and the other was eating an apple thoughtfully.

"You do realize horns and iron man spiked the punch right?" Sam said as Dean pulled a flask out of his suit pocket.

"Yeah but punch is gross, and for girls. I'm going to ask her to dance, the blonde one."

"They're both blonde Dean," Sam retorted.

"Exactly." And with that he left his younger brother and moved to the dance floor, the DJ was now playing some terrible techno and the strobe light on the ceiling had come on.

The five men who weren't dancing were all standing in front of the buffet.

"Should you really leave him alone like that?" Sam asked John, gesturing towards Sherlock as the song shifted to Aerosmith's "Dream On"

"You can go dance with him if you like, oh wait never mind," John replied. While they were talking, Dean had begun dancing with Dany, and Loki had moved over to talk to Sherlock, most likely about scarves.

"They make a nice pair," said Will Graham, who was quietly playing with a deck of cards.

"Your last name is Stark correct?" Stannis asked Anthony, who was definitely drunk at this point.

"Yes! Who wants to know? Is she pretty?" he replied, looking around the room.

"Are you familiar with the Starks of Winterfell?" Stannis asked, ignoring the inventor's drunken comment.

"The who's of what?"

"You know 'winter is coming', wolves and all that jazz?"

There was a huge crash and they all turned in time to see Sherlock execute a perfect dance spin right into the buffet table, sending it crashing down. Sam, who had stood closest, fell into the punch bowl and his gun went off, sending a bullet towards the dragon rested on the rafters. The dragon reacted in the only way it knew how, and soon, with the help of the added alcohol, the buffet table was ablaze.

"FIRE!" screamed the DJ, fleeing the room. Beside the fire, Loki and Tony were laughing hysterically, and no one in the room knew what to do. There was not a fire extinguisher in sight.

"The pie!" yelled Dean as he ran over and dragged his punch soaked brother away from the burning table. The Doctor threw his suit coat, over the fire, which did absolutely nothing.

"Sherlock, what have you done!" yelled John as he violently shook his friend

"The alien wanted to see me dance!" he said swaying as John led him to a chair.

"ALRIGHT PEOPLE LISTEN UP," bellowed Will, "does anyone know where a supply closet or a fire extinguisher is?" No one replied at first.

Then Sam spoke, "Yeah there is one down the hallway. But the door is locked."

"Well you can kick down a door, go look!" ordered Will, and Sam left with Dean running beside him. "Dany, grab your pet and take Rose to go find our guide. John, take Sherlock and Tony and go get them sober and grab water from the bathroom. Loki, this is your fault, so try your magic on this thing and make sure it doesn't spread. Stannis, and you Doctor, come with me to find a fire extinguisher." Everyone did as they were told, and only Loki was left to guard the room as the speakers played "Ring of Fire" by Johnny Cash. Every man's suit jacket was abandoned in the attempt to put out the fire.

Kicking down the door, Stannis asked "What are we looking for exactly?"

The Doctor replied, "Its red and says fire extinguisher." For once he didn't reply with a lengthy explanation. The three of them looked for a couple of minutes in the kitchen.

"Found one!" cried Will, and then the three of them ran back to the ballroom, passing an ill-looking Sherlock who was laughing with Tony.

"WILL YOU BOTH STOP?" John yelled, slapping them across the face.

"You're telling me that John here almost got his date killed? And you had to save him?" asked Tony, clutching his sides and laughing.

"Yepp and the poetry he sends her is even worse!" Sherlock replied, ruffling John's hair drunkenly.

Back in the ballroom, Sam and Dean arrived first with a fire extinguisher and were desperately trying to put out the fire. Loki sat reclined in a chair, with his feet up on the table. Under his supervision the fire had spread to the edge of the dance floor. Then, Will arrived and he joined in trying to put out the fire. Finally, the flames had stopped. The table was in pieces, the food that had once been on it was unrecognizable; some parts of the floor were black and charred, streamers littered the floor and the last of the fire was working its way up one of the wooden beams in the room, until Loki raised his cane and sent a stream of water at it. The girls had returned with their red-haired guide, who stood open-mouthed at the mess they had made.

"I leave you guys, mostly adults, alone for an hour and you almost burn this place down, and waste thousands of dollars in clothing and good food. Explain yourselves," she said, crossing her arms and turning the music off.

Everyone turned, looked at Loki and Tony, and said in unison, "It was their fault!"

"Well that doesn't matter now, just clean it up. There is a waffle breakfast tomorrow so please show up. I won't be there because now I am quitting my job." With that she left the room, leaving the eleven characters to clean up the aftermath of the fire, Hannibal had still not turned up.

The cleanup took almost two hours, and after, everyone was in the middle of the room, some laying some sitting.

Suddenly, Tony sat up and said in a raspy voice, "Who wants to order pizzas?"

They all nodded, and he whipped out his cellphone that he had kept against the rules, and dialed.


	5. Pizza

45 minutes later, a pretty strawberry blonde girl with an annoyed expression walked into the ballroom carrying four large pizzas, 2 boxes of wings, and a 24 pack of beers.

"Pepper! It's about time you showed up!" Tony exclaimed, getting up and giving her a big hug as she set the food on the ground.

"Guys meet Pepper, brought Ray's Pizza all the way from New York for us! Best pizza you will ever have, none of that Domino's crap. Is the Iron Man suit alright by the way Pep?"

"Tony it's fine, I have a meeting tomorrow, behave yourself," and with that she walked out of the room, her high heels clacking on the hardwood floor.

Bringing the pizza over, he sat down and turned to see everyone looking at him with bewildered expressions.

"First of all, you ordered pizza from New York, and secondly you have a freakin' girlfriend?" Dean asked, and Tony replied with a nod, "Man it must be great to be rich. Let's dig in."

Everyone dug into the pizza, except three people, who stared at it like the food was going to stand up and do a little dance.

"Wait! You three don't know what pizza is do you?" Dany, Stannis, and Loki shook their heads, "just try it, it's not poisoned," Said Will, with a mouthful of chicken wings.

They did and after a solid half hour most of the food was gone, and everyone was scattered around the room, sitting and laying on the ground in their expensive clothes. Most of them had taken their shoes off and the girls had discarded their jewelry.

"Hey we should play a game!" Sam suggested, taking a sip of his beer and turning to Dean.

"How about 'Never have I ever' that's a classic," he replied, "EVERYONE COME HERE WE ARE PLAYING A GAME!"

Everyone grudgingly got up and made their way to the middle of the floor where the brothers sat.

"Alright, first rule is everyone grab a beer," Sam said, opening eleven cans and passing them out, "then we are going to go around in a circle and when it is your turn, say something you have never done. If someone else has done that, they need to take a drink. Square enough?" everyone nodded.

"Okay I'll start," said Dean, "Never have I ever, done the do, or kissed, a nonhuman." Sam, The Doctor, Rose, and Loki all took long sips of their beers. "Well that is surprisingly a lot of people…" muttered Dean.

"Never have I ever fought in a war." Sam said, and Loki, Tony, Stannis, The Doctor and John drank.

"Is there anything you haven't done?" Will asked the Doctor.

He smiled and responded, "I have been alive for thousands of years, but never have I ever murdered a human being on purpose." Everyone besides Rose sighed and drank.

"Never have I ever cheated on someone." Sherlock said, staring down at his beer and making a disgusted face at it.

"You haven't had a girlfriend you twat," John said taking a sip of beer along with Rose, Tony, Stannis, and Loki.

Crushing his can and throwing it into the pile of garbage that was occupying a corner, Tony spoke up. "Alright this is getting old, I feel like a schoolgirl."

"Well do you have a better idea?" asked Loki with a sneer.

"Yes indeed. Everyone stand up and get in a circle, Loki here is going to guess who each of you are, blindfolded."

Loki looked at the billionaire with rage "I will not-"

"I think you should," said Rose smiling, "You always want attention," she added.

Walking over to Loki, Tony removed the god's scarf and tied it over his eyes while everyone else got in a circle.

"No using magic, play by the rules, if you cheat than you might have to run through the streets of London naked," said John.

Loki stood in the middle of the circle and started towards the edge with his hands out in front of him. He came to the first person and reached up and touched their face in an almost painful manner.

"Curls, its Sherlock!" he cried

"Indeed. Now please stop before I strangle you with your own scarf." Sherlock replied as Loki moved to the next victim with his arms outstretched.

"Glasses," he said, "So, Will, or the Doctor unless they gave their glasses to someone else." He kept feeling their face and trying to figure it out, which was somehow helped by aggressively squeezing the mystery person's nose and running his hands through their hair. "It's you Doctor, and your ridiculous hair."

"Correctamundo," he replied and Loki moved to his right.

"This one smells like beer. Hey, Tony," he said.

"Hey, Loks," Tony said back and Loki shot his hand straight out in the air. This would have hit someone straight in the eyes, if the unknown person was not short enough to avoid his attack altogether.

"John Watson"

"Jesus Christ." Replied John, standing on his tip toes.

Loki went around the circle more, getting everyone right. He identified Will by the glasses, Rose by the gum she was chewing, Dany by her dragon, Sam by his hair, and Dean and Stannis by their seemingly permanent frowns.

Taking off the blindfold he turned to Dean, "I dare you to carry your brother around the room, bridal style."

"Come here Sammy," Dean said, and lifted his taller brother into his arms with much difficulty, and stumbled around the room until he arrived back at the middle and collapsed onto the ground.

"Sherlock sit in John's lap," Dean dared between exhausted gasps.

"NO!" bellowed John, but before he could stand up his flat mate was comfortably perched in his lap as if it was an everyday couch.

"I dare Tony to admit the worst CD in his collection," John said, maneuvering around Sherlock to grab another beer.

"I don't have any-" he retorted

"Yes you do," said Loki while rubbing his eyes.

"Fine. The Les Miserables Soundtrack. Pepper dragged me to it. I dare Stannis to prank call Mcdonald's, and a friend of mine. Put a lot of enthusiasm into it" he dialed a phone, put it on speaker, wrote something down on a piece of paper, and handed them to him.

"Hello this is Mcdonald's how can we help you today?"

"Is your fridge running?" he said, shaking his head as everyone else tried to stifle their laughter.

"Excuse me-" said the voice over the phone.

"Because you better catch it!" he said enthusiastically and handed the phone back to Tony who then dialed another number and handed it back to Stannis who responded with an eye roll.

"Who is this?" The voice over the phone belonged to none other than Bruce Banner, the incredible hulk.

"Howdy partner, you have been randomly selected to be the backup dancer in a brand new music video. You must be willing to wear leather-"and the line went dead with a click.

The room had erupted in laughter and the caller of the phone looked very confused.

"I am not even going to ask about what I just did." Stannis sighed, taking a drink and handing the phone back to Tony before laying back down on the floor. He turned to The Doctor.

"I dare you to give Will a hug."

"Well someone obviously doesn't get out much," said Sherlock from the relaxing lap of John Watson. Meanwhile, The Doctor had gotten up and given Will a hug, but had not yet let go. Will struggled under the Time Lord's embrace and eventually broke free. A noticeable "aw" was heard from a couple of players.

"I dare Rose to switch an article of clothing with Daenerys." Will said, and everyone in the room gasped.

"Fun!" said both of the girls who got up, retrieved their shoes, and switched them much to the dismay of the men in the room.

Daenerys chose the next one, "I dare Dean to cry."

"I can't cry, never have, never will. Too tough for that," he replied.

Beside him Sam laughed and said "Imagine if all the pie in the world went away, forever." A single tear rolled down Dean's cheek and he wiped it away quickly.

"I dare Sherlock and John to slow dance to a song of my choice."

"I'm not gay!" John retorted, but Sherlock had already pulled him off his feet and the pair were heading over to an empty floor space as Dean made his way to the DJ booth with a look of evil on his face.

The song started, it was "Never Gonna Give You Up" by Rick Astley, and the two men began to slow dance. Sherlock was leading and trying to guide John around the room, one of them seemed very eager to dance and the other one looked like he was trying to suppress the fact that he was having fun. They were both very good dancers and moved perfectly to the lyrics of "Never gonna give you up, Never gonna let you down, Never gonna run around and desert you." Finally, the song ended and they turned around to see everyone, not laughing, but staring at them.

"You guys have practiced that before!" scoffed Tony before interrupting himself, "Hey lets go do the cinnamon challenge! It will be fun."

No one said anything, and Tony looked at them with his best sad eyes, "Ple-ase, it will be fun, and you can't back away from a dare!"

"Wow, you even made your voice crack, nice touch Marilyn Monroe." Will said, "But fine, let's do it."

Everyone got up and stretched awkwardly in their dress shirts and ball gowns. Some of them grabbed beers before following Tony out of the mahogany doors and into the hallways of the old hotel. They walked around quietly until they found the kitchen and went inside. It was huge and industrial with lots of metal cabinets, fridges, and there was a clock on the wall that indicated it was just after midnight. Tony rummaged around and grabbed eleven spoons and a tub of pure cinnamon. He turned to face his new companions, some of them were seated in chairs and others had hoisted themselves onto the counter. Loki was annoyingly swinging his legs from his perch and loudly banging them on the door of the oven.

"So the rules of the cinnamon challenge are simple, eat a spoonful of cinnamon but you don't need to swallow it. And if you're gonna puke than do it in the sink. Take a spoon a fill it people," instructed Tony and everyone did as they told but with skeptical looks on their faces. The girls, and Sam, were holding their hair back and some of the other's had taking off their ties or were positioned close to a sink.

"On three. 1…2…3." And everyone put the spoons in their mouth, and a second later the room erupted with spluttering and coughing. Cinnamon dust had shot into the air and proceeded to get in some people's eyes. When the dust cleared everyone looked at each other, and the new mess they had created. Cinnamon was on every surface of the kitchen and most of the white dress shirts had turned a shade of brown; spoons were all over the ground and a couple of beers had been knocked over amidst all of the commotion. The ones that had not been spilt were being rapidly drank by their owners as characters without desperately tried to find a drink in the large kitchen. They all turned to look at Tony who was still brutally coughing.

"That was terrible!" John screamed.

"Why is this a thing!?" Dany exclaimed between coughs

"Well sorry guys, honest mistake," Tony shrugged, "Epiphany! We should have a piggyback race back to the ballroom!"

"Even I am done with your ideas, Anthony," Loki drawled, "however, I was about to suggest that so it sounds perfectly acceptable."

"Absolutely not." Dean grumbled.

"Can't back out of a dare remember?" Loki retorted, "Also, I will make the pairs so it of course will be fair. And the pairs are just the people you arrived with, so saddle up."

There were many sighs and pleading glances before they realized that the day could not get any more humiliating. The pairs were formed and one person climbed up on the other's back. Sam was being carried by Dean, and they looked like what would happen if a moose decided to ride a bear around the park. Sherlock was, once again, perched on John's back; they were arguing loudly about whether this activity would aggravate John's war injury. Rose was on the Doctor's shoulders, but she was bound to fall off because of the way the two were laughing. The dragon sat atop a smiling Dany's shoulders, and she was being carried by Stannis who surprisingly didn't look that uncomfortable, and finally Loki sat like a king on his throne on the back of a very angry Tony Stark. Will was declared the referee due to the fact that Hannibal had still not returned.

They all took off at the same time and began charging down the hallway as fast as they could. Dean and Sam where in the lead, followed closely by Sherlock's team and in third were Stannis and Dany. Trailing further behind were the Doctor and Rose, who had stopped to admire a beautiful painting of the solar system that hung on the wall; in last place were Tony and Loki.

"We are losing here! MOVE MORTAL!" Loki screamed and kicked Tony in the ribs as if that would make him move faster.

"Shut up and let me concentrate! Sheesh you better lay off the pizza Loki, your pretty heavy…" The god on his back gave him a slap across the top of the head, and Tony began trying to catch up with the leaders who were very far ahead.

For the leaders the door was in sight, it was the final stretch and John had caught up with Dean and the two of them were running like a dragon was chasing them, which incidentally there was. The scene seemed to unfold in slow motion. Suddenly, Sherlock's scarf detached itself from around his neck and fell to the floor where it became tangled up in Dean's legs. Slowly, Dean fell to the ground and Sam landed on top of him right in the doorway of the ballroom. Beside them, Sherlock and John had fallen into a tangled pile of limbs and fancy clothes. Realizing his mistake too late, Stannis also tripped over the pile forming in the doorway and came crashing down with the blonde haired girl falling too. Then, The Doctor and Rose, who were both not paying attention, joined the heap of people on the floor. Tony and Loki were rounding the corner and saw the accident with enough time to prepare. The air around them turned green with magic, and swiftly they were hovering in the air, passing right over their fallen comrades, and into the ballroom. They landed, Loki dismounted, and the pair turned to their companions and bowed.

"Well it seems we have won!" exclaimed Loki, picking up Sherlock's abandoned scarf and tying it around his neck.

"You cheated," was the muffled reply of John Watson, who was being smothered underneath seven other people.

"No they didn't cheat," Will said and handed Tony a beer.

Slowly the pile began to unravel, and from it emerged faces that looked disheveled, annoyed, angry, and everything in between. Rose's earrings had left a large gash on the side of The Doctor's face, and his sonic screwdriver had burned several holes into the back of Stannis's shirt, but other than that no one was seriously harmed. The group was now back where they started, sitting in the middle of the room eating what was left of the food Tony had gotten from New York.

"I'm beat." Sam said at three in the morning, "Dean, let's turn in." He looked behind him to discover that his older brother had already fallen asleep, along with several others including the two girls, Loki, and Sherlock, who was using John's shoulder as a pillow. Will, The Doctor, Stannis, and Tony were playing a card game that resembled Go Fish but involved drinking and switching seating arrangements.

After elbowing his brother awake, Sam started to walk out the door and said "Well the Winchesters are done for the night, see you guys tomorrow."

John pushed Sherlock off of him and stood up, "Wait up guys, we're all coming too."

Slowly, Sherlock and Loki were woken up by John and Tony, and at first they looked embarrassed that they had fallen asleep in the first place, but then proceeded to appear annoyed with the fact that they had been woken up at all. The girls were a different story, mostly because they looked so cute asleep that no one wanted to wake them up. However, after several feeble attempts the two were still not awake and Stannis and Sam, with a huge amount of manliness, had to grab the girl's shoes and bags, and then scoop up the two sleeping beauties. Everyone was in a different state of disarray as they all piled into the ancient elevator. When the doors opened on the top floor, no one cared where Hannibal was, or who had won the race, they all just wanted one thing: sleep.


	6. Capture the Flag

At ten in the morning, they started to make their way down from their rooms and to the dining hall next to the lobby for the waffle breakfast. It was required to wear the provided pajamas. First to arrive, as always, was The Doctor. His pajama bottoms were blue and adorned with little TARDIS's identical to the one that was parked in his room; Rose's were printed in the Union Jack pattern, and together the two seemed very lively this early in the morning. Next to arrive were Sam and Dean, the eldest brother's pants had shot guns and bottles of salt all over them, and Sam entered with many little moose on his. Both of them appeared tired but the thought of waffles had eagerly brought them down. Will entered soon after them, and his sleepwear was covered in little tiny puppies.

Stannis and Dany reached the room just before the cooks brought the waffles and coffee into the dining room, which no one could eat until instructed to do so. Daenery's pajamas obviously had dragons on them, and the real one on her shoulder seemed to appreciate that. His, on the other hand, were decorated with small, prancing, golden stags, and it was obvious that they had taken forty flights of stairs to get there due to the inability of being able to operate an elevator properly. Last to arrive, in a big jumbled mess, were Loki, Tony, Sherlock, and John. Loki and Sherlock were arguing over who looked better. On one hand you had Sherlock in his pajamas festooned with deerstalker caps and magnifying glasses, and on the other you had Loki who was wearing ones covered in helmets identical to the one he possessed. John and Tony were desperately trying to silence the two, since the noise was just disturbing, in their sleepwear of guns and iron man helmets.

Once everyone was there, the new guide finally arrived. She had brown hair, was wearing an anime T-Shirt, and hada cat trailing behind her, she was also carrying an Ipad and making notes on it.

"Well you all look very…chipper…this morning. I would let you eat but sadly, we have some important things to discuss," she said, ignoring everyone's silent complaints and looking down at her device before continuing. "In total damage, as of now, there is: one table full of food, nine expensive suit jackets, the cleanup of a kitchen full of cinnamon, three pictures knocked off the wall, four broken speakers, one vandalized door, one sonic screwdrivered lock, and a shattered flat screen television. By the way it is only day two, and the total price is somewhere in the thousands. Anyone care to elaborate about the door, or the lock, or the freaking TV?" finally she stopped speaking and moving her arms, but no one answered. "We are not eating until people confess."

Daenerys sighed, and pointed at Stannis, "He provoked me and I threw a pillow…and smashed the picture box thing."

John spoke up and angrily eyed his roommate, "This one changed the room number to our home address in permanent marker." Their guide typed something on her Ipad and the cat behind her jumped up on the table.

"Well if we are confessing," The Doctor said, "I used my sonic screwdriver on the lock just for fun."

"Now that this is over, you guys can go eat. By my knowledge, some of you might not know what we are serving, so just try it and don't complain." With that she walked out of the room with the cat trailing behind her, leaving a room full of tired people who were deciding who should go to the food table first. It was decided that ladies should go first, so they went and all of the boys got in a disorganized line behind them. Once everyone got their food, they sat down at a circular table, one chair left empty by the lack of a certain Hannibal.

"So did everyone sleep alright?" Sam said, trying to make idle small-talk.

Stannis, John, Will and Tony all muttered something under their breath.

"Loki is a snorer," said Tony

"To tall for the couch, had to sleep on the floor." Stannis said

"Nightmares," Will softly murmured.

"Sherlock kicks all night. Our room doesn't have a couch," muttered John

"Well this is a depressing way to start the day," Dean said with a mouth full of waffle.

"Why is everyone in such a bad mood all the time? It's a great time to be alive!" The Doctor enthusiastically exclaimed, waving his fork around and giving Rose a smile.

Breakfast went by pretty fast and afterwards everyone piled in the lift, some still with cups of coffee, and went upstairs to get dressed. Two hours later they were all back in the lobby, a few were standing uncomfortably in their provided clothes.

"Why does my shirt say 'Abercrombie' on it?" asked Daenerys, pointing to the giant label on her T-shirt and down the leg of her sweatpants.

Before anyone had the chance to answer her, their guide walked in with the cat trailing close behind. In her hands she held two ties, one red and one blue.

"So today's activity is," she paused for dramatic effect, "Capture the Flag! The rules are fairly simple. There will be two teams, and each team hides their flag and attempts to capture the other team's. If you get tagged then you go to jail and one of your teammates will have to get you out. Since there is an odd number of people, one team will have less than the other. The team captains are Dean and Sam." The guide handed each of the brothers a flag and a set of six walkie-talkies, "Choose wisely, Dean you can go first and will pick last."

He surveyed the group and then spoke, "Dany," the girl and her dragon walked over and stood next to him.

Sam went next, "Stannis." All dressed in black he walked over and stood by Sam.

Tony was Dean's next choice, followed by Rose, John, and finally Will. That left Sam with Loki, The Doctor, and Sherlock. The groups went their separate ways and hid their flags. Sam's, the red team, hid their flag in the pool in the basement and Dean's, the blue team, hid theirs in a potted plant on the twentieth floor.

"We need a plan," Sam said, sitting on the edge of the pool with the rest of his group.

"I know where their flag is," Sherlock replied smugly, kicking water at The Doctor.

"Well where is it then?" Sam retorted, looking like he was going to push the detective in the pool.

"Twentieth floor, in potted plant. The elevator said the number and John had dirt on his hands when I was running from him."

"Doctor can you run fast?" Stannis asked

"Absolutely, aliens are always fast!" The Doctor answered happily.

"Not all, you haven't met my brother Thor-" Loki interjected, staring down into the pool where the Red flag sat on the bottom.

"Don't need a backstory, I got a plan." Stannis interrupted bluntly and the team began listening intently, "Doctor you are going to take the lift to the fifteenth floor, then use the stairs and run up. The other team will hear you, follow you, and leave their flag unguarded. You contact us when you have them trailing you, and we will take the stairs to the twentieth floor. Since we can't leave the flag here, we will take it with us."

"Brilliant! But you left out one thing. Your grace, how are we going to get the flag out of the pool?" Sherlock sneered, and Sam pushed him into the pool with a splash.

Meanwhile, the blue team, was also plotting as they hid in Anthony's room, which was filled with technology.

"Rose and Dany, you two are going to streak-" started Tony

"ABSOLUTELY NOT!" The girls both screamed, and Dany threw a pillow at him; she missed and knocked the lamp off the table instead.

"I gotta plan," said Dean, "Why don't we tape one of these fancy Stark Industries cameras to the dragon, and put it in the elevator. If anyone on the red team sees it, they will run and lead us right to their flag!"

"We should set up traps, like trip wires in front of our base and stuff," Rose suggested, and looked over at Will who was taking notes on a piece of paper.

"Okay these are all good people, but how the hell are we going to get their flag?" asked John.

"There is a staircase that leads to the kitchen, we can use that to sneak around without them noticing maybe?" Will recommended, but Tony shook his head.

"Good idea, we will need to stay silent, but traps and good old fashion running will help to get their flag. And the dragon of course," Tony said, and with that, Dean's team set to work.

The Doctor stepped out of the lift onto the fifteenth floor and he took out his walkie-talkie and brought it to his mouth, "Red alien to Red team, I am on the one, five."

The walkie-talkie crackled to life and announced a reply, in the voice of Sam, "You don't need to use code. We are going to start up the stairs now, you head up too. Once you get their attention, run as fast as you can. Leave the stairwell if you have to." The line went dead and he was left alone to begin climbing the stairs as the bait in an elaborate trap.

During this, the blue team had since strapped a camera to the underbelly of the dragon, much to the dismay of the creature's mother. As they were loading him onto the elevator they noticed one small problem, they would not be able to keep track of its whereabouts. The only view they would have would be from the camera, and that was posted on Tony's phone. Any time the video camera picked up human, or alien, motion, it would send an alert.

"So we have to use the stairs then?" asked John

"I guess so," Rose answered, and the team grabbed their flag out of the potted plant and headed towards the stairwell. They opened the door on the twentieth floor and looked up and down at the gray, bleak interior before starting down the stairs.

The red team entered the staircase on the basement floor. Sherlock was dripping water with every step he took, and his dark curls were plastered to the porcelain sides of his head. He looked for all the world like a drowned cat. Loki clutched the red flag in his hands, it was also water sodden. The group, led by Sam, were making their ascent to the twentieth floor.

Loki approached Sam and stood tall on the stair above him. The Norse God smiled, and proceeded to tie the flag around Sam's long, brown hair like a bandana.

"Even if they do catch us, no one on their team can reach your head! They would need to tackle you." Loki exclaimed, he was dressed in gold and green again.

Sherlock and Stannis rounded the corner behind them.

"Will you please carry me?" Sherlock asked, lying down in front of the other man's feet.

Stannis kicked him lightly in the side with a booted foot, "Now you have legs so why should I goddamn have to carry you?" He tried to walk over the detective but Sherlock grabbed his leg and held on for dear life.

"Please." he whined in response.

"Will you two quit it?" Sam yelled from a flight up, they were almost on the fifteenth floor by now.

"He started it." Sherlock said, standing up, brushing off his suit and bounding up the stairs.

Dean's team had encountered a problem, they had completely forgotten to set the trip wires and other traps before going on their mission to find the Red Team's flag.

"It doesn't really matter now, they weren't going to work anyways," Will muttered under his breath as the team passed the sign on the seventeenth floor.

"If you are so smart why didn't you speak up?" Tony shouted, kicking the wall. Dean took a sip from his flask as he passed.

"Maybe because no one likes your big mouth Stark," John retorted.

"At least I'm not a pushover 'platonic' friend!" Tony snapped.

"I'M NOT GAY YOU-" bellowed John

"Will you all stop it? We need to be a team if we want to win this!" Daenerys said, waving the blue flag in the air.

Just at that moment, the red team reached the seventeenth floor. The two teams stared at one another, eyes wide. Tony grabbed for the door and his team ran over next to him. There was one major problem, the door would not open.

"Try again!" Rose said, concern laced in her voice, Dean walked over and tried the door to no avail.

"Won't open, someone go check another one," he said, shaking the door handle and leaning into it.

On the other wall, the Red Team was leaning against the wall and laughing quietly.

"You need a room card to open it, jerk." Sam said, toying with the Red Flag in his hair.

"Bitch," Dean sighed, "Anyone got one?'

The group all frantically checked their pockets, and then looked frantically at one another. No one had their room cards with them.

"I think we should call a truce," suggested Will, and John beside him nodded slightly.

"Wait!" exclaimed Sherlock, "One of our teammates, who happens to have a Sonic Screwdriver, is also in this stairwell, or he could be outside in the halls!" He snatched the walkie-talkie out of Loki's pale hand.

"Hello this is Red Team to Red Team Alien, do you copy?" Sherlock's baritone voice echoed through the cramped staircase. Most of the others had already decided to occupy a space on the dirty floor.

There was a muffled sound and a crackle before a response came through, "Allonsy, how are you guys doing?" something was wrong with The Doctor's voice. A hint of worry had laced its way into his normally cheerful speech.

"We are currently locked in the staircase, with the enemy I might add. If you and your gadget could please make your way to the seventeenth floor and open the door for us, that would be great," Sherlock snapped, running a hand over his clammy face.

"I would…" The Doctor started, "but I happen to be trapped myself. On the roof to be exact, the door got stuck behind me, I can't get it undone, it's too heavy and the Sonic won't work."

Sherlock sighed, throwing the radio on the ground and pounding his fist against the locked door. He paced the stairs a bit with his hands positioned under his chin. The rest of the inhabitants of the room watched him with bored expressions. Abruptly his demeanor changed, and he snatched up the walkie-talkie.

"Doctor, stay there, we are coming to get you." Sherlock clicked off the radio and turned to the rest of the group.

"We need to get the door to the roof unstuck so our friend may come and unlock one of these doors for us. Thus freeing us all. Is that plain?" No one said anything or moved a muscle. "Dean, Sam, Stannis, Loki and John, you will come with me and get him using sheer force and mindblowing planning, and one of you will be required to carry me up to the roof. Tony, Will, and the girls, you four will look for any kind of supplies that might be in here. Check for supply closets and extra rooms. There is an about 40% chance we will be stuck in here. Now should we do some sort of team chant? Or shall we just crack on?"

Sherlock began walking up the stairs with his new group following behind at a safe distance.

Tony sat down and took out his cellphone, looking over at the girls and giving them a wink before rapidly typing something.

"Aren't we going to go find supplies?" asked Will curiously

"Nope, I'm not, and I don't think they are either." The two girls nodded their heads in agreement before lying down on the floor on either side of Tony. Will reluctantly sat down and the four sat there in silence.

Twenty floors up, nothing unusual was occurring.

"John will you carry me?" pleaded Sherlock, looking deeply into the shorter man's eyes.

John hesitated before answering, "Sherlock, no I will not. You need to do things on your own."

Loki, Stannis, Sam and Dean stared at the two and then looked at one another. They each had confusion and slight amusement etched onto their faces.

"Race you three to the top!" Dean shrugged and sprinted up the stairs.

The other three started to race up the stairs. Loki pushed Sam into the wall and took the bandana from his hair. Soon the four of them were well ahead of Sherlock and John, and shortly they arrived exhausted in front of the door to the roof. The four of them slumped down on the floor, breathing heavily. In the end Loki and Stannis tied, and Dean and Sam had stopped to argue along the way. John and Sherlock were, most likely, several floors down.

"I win!" cried Loki triumphantly, jumping up when Dean and Sam reached the landing on the fortieth floor. Sam raised an inquisitive eyebrow towards Stannis, who rolled his eyes in return, but did not say anything about his tie with the God of Mischief.

"So how are we going to get this open?" Dean asked, gesturing towards the door.

It was large and made of metal. The lock was twisted and a small shaft of light poured out of a tiny crack.

"We should wait for Sherlock," his brother responded, walking towards the door, "Doctor can you hear me? It's Sam!" he yelled through the small crack.

A small voice replied, "I can hear you just fine, it is getting a little cold. Can you open the door yet?"

"We are waiting for the rest of our party, just hang in there, we will get you out, I promise."

Sam and the rest slumped down on the dirty stairwell floor for the second time today.

"Do you think it was alright to leave the girls down there with Mr. Stark?" Stannis asked

"You are very concerned about her." Loki replied with a mocking smirk

"Leave him alone. God why do we all have to fight all the time?" said Sam

"Always the peacekeeper Sammy," Dean said, "but I am curious. Why are you concerned for her? Aren't you guys supposed to be archenemies?"

Stannis ground his teeth for a moment, "I suppose we are. It's a long story. Short story is I owe her a debt for something my brother did."

"YOU HAVE A TERRIBLE BROTHER TOO!" Loki screamed with joy, "finally someone who understands! Mines the god of thunder, father always liked him best. His names Thor. He's blonde and muscley and everyone in Asgard loves him. No one loves me, but I happen to be one of the best magicians in all the nine realms."

"Sammy if you say anything about how bad a brother I am, I swear I will make you go find supplies with the other children," warned Dean.

"What did your brother do that was so bad? Can't be worse than anything Thor does," continued Loki

"He murdered Daenery's entire family and took their throne. Her father was the king." Stannis sadly replied.

A baritone voice called from below, "Or you are compensating for the current absence of your daughter. I don't mean to ruin this touching moment you are all having, but we have work to do." The voice revealed to be Sherlock, who was riding on the back of a very annoyed, and very exhausted looking John Watson. They all looked at each other before peeling themselves off of the floor with a considerable amount of effort; the almost intimate conversation they were just having was now dead before it even started.

"Dean, Stannis, Sherlock. You three will try and use brute strength to break the door, since that is all you guys are good for at the moment. And then Loki can wave his fingers at it and see if it opens.

"Shouldn't we try magic first?" Sam suggested, "one of us useless fellows might break a hip or something."

"I'm not that old…" muttered Stannis under his breath.

"That's not how I do things." Sherlock said. Most of the water from the pool incident had dried out by now and he was back to looking like his pristine self, "and Sam, you can go first."

"Alright Doctor here I come!" Sam yelled, and charged like an aggressive moose and rammed a shoulder into the bulky door. It groaned on its hinges, but did not move an inch.

"Did it work?" a voice cried from above. No one replied and Dean walked up to the door to try his luck.

He first tried to kick down the door, and that resulted in nothing more than a possible broken foot. Then, the elder Winchester ran full speed and tried to shoulder the door open. It moved a fraction of an inch, and then slammed shut with more force than before. Dean walked away and plopped down on the floor, fiddling with his slightly injured foot. Stannis strode up to the metal door and looked it over once before turning and pushing on it with his hands and then shouldering the door like the Winchesters had. It moved a bit and then he gave up.

"Oh look I've seemed to broken my hip!" he mocked.

Meanwhile Sherlock was remaining silent, and John was looking at him strangely. The consulting detective was never this quiet, even when in his mind palace.

"Well Loki, go wave your fingers at it," commanded John.

Loki glared at the detective before strutting over to the door. The air around him rippled like a stone thrown into water, he raised his arm, eyes closed, and waved his hand in the direction of the door. The bolts of the door came out one by one, clanging to the floor when the fell. Next, the entire door fell down with an enormous clatter, and The Doctor fell down with it, landing on his back next to the demolished door. Sunset sunlight streamed through the hole that led to the roof, for once the weather in London was not gray and bleak.

Struggling to his feet, The Doctor turned and looked at everyone with a sunburned face, "Allonsy!" he said cheerily, as if he did not just fall into a stairwell from a rooftop.

"Do you have your Sonic Drill?" asked a now bored Sherlock

"Why of course! And it's a Screwdriver!" he fished around in his pockets before finding what he was looking for and pulling it out. It had broken in his fall, the metal was in multiple pieces and the plastic had split and cracked. He tried to make it work but to no avail.

"Goddamit!" Dean screamed, "I get to die here with you bores."

"I'm going back with the others, come or not." John said, starting down the stairs. Hesitantly, everyone followed.

They walked back to the seventeenth floor in silence, but were shocked with what they found there. The four they had sent to find supplies were right where Sherlock had left them, with an added guest. Their guide from the morning sat on the ground, laughing with the other two girls as her cat chased Dany's dragon and tried to snatch his tail. Will had peacefully fallen asleep on Tony's shoulder, he was playing some game on his phone. Most importantly the door to the hallway hung wide open.

"What is going on here!?" Dean and John roared at once.

Tony smirked before replying, "Texted our guide to come unlock the doors, got her number this morning."

In her anime shirt their guide smiled.

"Let's get out of here, I'm starving." Will said, waking up from his nap.

Wordlessly everyone walked out of the grimy staircase, leaving the blue and red flags behind.


	7. Airplane

The group stood in an empty airport, out the window there was only one plane, and it was the plane that would take them to Canada. Out of the windows the sun was just beginning to surface, casting a red glow over the gray pavement of the runway. Each one of them had a suitcase rolling quietly behind them, prepackaged with every possible article that could be used to have fun in the winter climate to which they were headed. Miraculously, Hannibal had resurfaced; they all were waiting in line at an airport café, to get breakfast and sandwiches for lunch, the plane ride was going to be a long one. No one had decided to get dressed in anything other than sweatpants, and most were desperately awaiting their first cup of coffee. Paying for her coffee and bagel, Rose sat down between The Doctor and Hannibal; everyone was seated sleepily with their food and they turned and looked at the guide, who also did not seem very fervent this morning.

"So by now you all know," she interrupted herself with a large yawn, "where we are going. All of your bags will be in the cabin of the plane, so if you need anything feel free to get it. Apparently the flight will be around seven hours, there are movie screens in case you children cannot contain yourselves in a calm manner," the guide looked at Loki, Sherlock, Tony and Dean in particular.

"Will there be inflight concierge service?" asked Loki, in the middle of tying his hair back.

"I could get you a bag of stale peanuts, but I will be too busy flying the plane. If there are no other questions I would like to tell you the seat assignments, because unsurprisingly the author of this story decided to mix it up, and then we can board the plane." no one said anything and in the far corner of the room Sherlock began to nod off. "Sam and John. Rose and Daenerys. Loki and Sherlock," the detective's eyes snapped open and he began to open his mouth in protest but was cut off, "Dean and Stannis. Tony and Will. And Hannibal and The Doctor."

Sluggishly everyone picked up their bags and proceeded into the dark terminal that led to the plane. Dean slowed, put his earbuds in and cranked Metallica as loud as his old Ipod would play, a nervous habit he had developed.

Despite the fact that thousands of dollars in clothes had been given to each character, the plane was ordinary in every way; one seat was being held together with duct tape and in a few seconds that seat was occupied by Sam Winchester, who lifted John's and his bags into the overhead bin. Both bags had guns in them, but one contained more salt than the other.

Across the aisle, the girls were laughing and complementing each other while sipping on coffee drinks with way to much sugar in them and were complete with whipped cream and a chocolate drizzle. They had also gotten one of the taller gentlemen to put their bags away.

Loki strode down the lane and tossed his green duffel bag into the seat behind Sam, "I call the window seat!" he said, and Sherlock glared at his new seat partner, and shot a pleading look at John before finally taking his seat.

Dean held onto the straps of his backpack with a vicelike grip, the metal music in his ears was doing nothing to calm him down. The truth of the situation was that he hated flying, and was afraid of it more than any demon. It was somewhat ironic due to his best friend being an angel. With a shaky hand he put his bag away, which did have a knife in it, and turned to his seat mate.

"Can I have the aisle seat?" Dean asked

"Certainly, and by the way what are we in and what is a Canada?" Stannis replied, putting his bag overhead, it most certainly contained his sword.

Behind them Tony and Will took their seats without a problem, except for the kick that the inventor gave to the back of a certain Asgardian's seat. Across the narrow aisle, The Doctor sprang into his window seat, still a little sore from the Capture the Flag incident, and Hannibal smoothly slid into his seat. He was the only one who had dressed up for the occasion, and was wearing a complete suit. All of the equipment was crammed into the back in a disorganized mess, and throughout the plane a cat and a dragon roamed free.

The old speakers of the plane crackled to life with the prerecorded safety message, each word said about what to do in the event of a crash, or carbon monoxide poisoning, or snakes on the plane, seemed to heighten the anxiety of the characters, some more than others. However, takeoff came swiftly and they were soon cruising at a safe altitude.

"You missed a lot of fun the other night," Will told Hannibal, leaning towards his friend, "Tony ordered some really good pizza all the way from New York."

"Oh it's fine Will, I had an astonishing meal back at office. I had to return for a client, she was having a family crisis and a therapist cannot just leave his patients," he responded and turned his attention to an omelet that he had seemingly packed with him.

"You served in Afghanistan?" Sam asked John, who was fiddling with his dog tags.

"Yeah," he replied quietly with a feeling that his friend might be eavesdropping from the seat behind.

"Get shot?" Sam continued

"Shoulder, I have a psychosomatic limp."

"I noticed, no offense. I know what it feels like, to fight in wars and stuff," he paused, "well it seems that everyone on this plane does too, even a fourteen year old girl, but I guess what I'm trying to say is that we are all here to talk too."

"Thanks," John replied softly, then added with a laugh, "I'm still not coming out as gay."

Daenerys unbuckled her seatbelt, and gradually turned around and raised her purple eyes over the top of the seat, suddenly turning into the young girl she really was.

"Hi! We're flying can you believe it!" she cried to Stannis, who was staring out the window and drinking black coffee. Beside him, Dean was soundlessly mouthing the words to a new song, one of his eyes cracked open to look at the silver haired girl.

Stannis's normal frown gave way to a small smile, "Not at all. You're going to ride a dragon someday though, so that's like flying, and be a queen. It's your right," Dean was paying full attention now, and his fears had visibly been subdued, "What's his name?" Stannis continued, gesturing, with a cup of coffee that was probably unconstitutionally large, to the black dragon that was crawling on the luggage compartments.

"His name is Drogon, named after my deceased husband, Drogo," for once there was no rage in her voice, and she seemed sad. Beside her, Rose grabbed her hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze.

"I'm sorry for your loss." Dean said, removing his earbuds and offering her a condoling smile that spread with honesty all the way into his bright green eyes. After an awkward pause, Rose popped up over the seat and gave Dany a hug before the four, unfamiliar and afraid of flying, began to have pleasant conversations about everything from aliens to problems with modern day pop music.

"Who wants to watch a movie?!" The Doctor exclaimed after about an hour of flying, climbing over Hannibal and going to the front of the plane.

There was a large flatscreen television hanging on the wall in front of the cabin with movies on demand on it. Everyone looked at each other than shrugged their shoulders.

"What movie?" Sam asked, looking at John who was beginning to fall asleep.

"Well let's have a vote! Democracy is amazing isn't it!" he replied while finding the list of movies, "Hmm…there is The Wizard of Oz, The Possession, Star Trek into Darkness, and Les Miserables."

"Anything but Les Mis!" screamed Sherlock, "it is literally 4 hours of singing!"

"Well maybe someone wants to watch it, raise your hands for Les Miserables." The Doctor snapped at Sherlock but no one raised their hands.

"How about the Possession? The title is pretty self-explanatory." The Winchester brothers shot their hands in the air as fast as humanly possible, followed by hesitantly raised hands from Hannibal and Stannis.

"Why would any of you stupid boys want to watch that!? I vote for The Wizard of Oz." Rose said, and beside her Dany nodded in agreement, even though she had little clue as to what the movie was about.

"I vote for that too," Will said, and Sherlock and John also voted for The Wizard of Oz.

"Alright that's my vote too," said The Doctor, "so that movie it is then!" he moved to press play.

"Stop!" Loki cried, "I want to watch Star Trek."

"Same with me," Tony retorted, sending a smile to the God of Mischief, "it's the perfect medium, somewhere in between a boring movie about a yellow brick road and a terrifying horror movie! Plus it has aliens."

"And the actors are hot." Rose added, "I'm in."

After a general agreement from everyone, The Doctor pressed play, cranked up the volume and sat down. Thirty minutes passed and then the villain of the film appeared on screen, mercilessly killing Starfleet employees left and right. Immediately eleven pairs of eyes looked at Sherlock, who had his mouth wide open in shock.

"Holy crap that looks exactly like Sherlock." Tony said, "Do you have an evil twin or something?"

"There's two of them? Great that is exactly what the world needs," added Loki.

"For once I have no explanation for this, my apologies." Sherlock finally said, still in awe of his physical similarities to the man on the screen.

"It's pretty cool though, I would love to have an evil alien alter ego," laughed Sam

Just as the spaceship in the movie began to experience technical difficulties, their plane started to go through turbulence as it began to rain outside. The plane bumped and the lights and movie went out for a second; the small seatbelt sign went on and a recorded message echoed through the cabin over the sound of clicks, it contained a message about how everything was fine.

Daenerys grabbed her dragon and tried to sooth it, a plane on fire was not a good thing. In the back of the plane, Will squeezed his eyes shut violently, wishing he was back home with his dogs and not in a plane that felt like it was hurtling right into the Atlantic Ocean.

"WERE ALL GOING TO DIE!" Loki screeched, but it was hard to tell whether he was afraid or excited, there was a maniacal smile on his face.

Dean on the other hand, was panicking worse than ever; his humming of metal music got even louder and he shot out a hand and dug his claws into the arm of Stannis, the unlucky victim who had to sit next to him.

The plane bumped and rocked for another minute before it began to coast smoothly again.

"Are you alright Dean?" called Sam to his brother.

"I'm…okay," he shakily replied, letting go of his grip on his seatmate's arm.

"Seven hells you nearly took my arm off," Stannis said, rubbing his arm where there were red indents due to Dean's unnecessarily sharp nails.

"Sorry," he replied hesitantly.

"No it's okay, I'm…happy you are okay, and that the plane didn't crash." Stannis answered, offering the Winchester a small smile.

Suddenly their guide, and pilot, emerged from the cockpit of the plane.

"Everyone all right? Sorry the plane was just experiencing turbulence, no problem, I steered us through it like a pro," she said.

"If you're such a "pro" than why aren't you flying the plane!?" Sherlock exclaimed.

"It's on autopilot but if you all are so concerned than I will go fly. We should be landing in about 3 hours, have lunch or something," and with that she walked away.

The air filled with the sound of zippers and crinkling as people unpacked their lunches that they had bought hours prior back on the ground. During the movie and even amidst the almost plane crash, a few people had managed to doze off. Will and Tony were both asleep on the other one's shoulder, across the aisle The Doctor was snoring softly with his face firmly pressed up against the window, beside him Hannibal was also sleeping. Sherlock and Loki were calm for once and each of the tall gentlemen had somehow managed to curl up in little balls in their seats.

"I bought Skittles," Sam said, pulling a big bag out of his backpack, "anyone want some?" The people that weren't asleep nodded lazily.

Sam stretched a long, muscular, plaid-shirt covered, arm across an asleep John and handed the bag of candy to Rose, who shook out some of the candy for herself, carefully trying to avoid the hungry jaws of a certain small dragon. She then passed it back until everyone who was awake had some.

"Thanks bro!" Dean said, "Hey why don't you move over here by us!"

Sam got unbuckled his seatbelt and maneuvered around John and went over to his brother; he stood with the back of his legs against the armrest of Sherlock's chair.

"So we're really heading to Canada." Rose started, popping a red Skittle into her mouth.

"What's in Canada?" asked Stannis and Dany in unison, neither had taken any of the artificially sweetened food.

"Snow, moose, Hockey, and bacon that's really just ham," answered Sam, "so basically paradise."

"Looks like we're here." Stannis stated, peering out the window at the snow covered mountains they were flying over; everyone else looked out the windows at the wonders of nature, even Dean.

A prerecorded message came on telling them to shut off electronics, buckle their seatbelts, and prepare for landing. The noise roused some of the sleepers, including Sherlock who very awkwardly grabbed Sam's butt as he struggled to sit up straight and buckle his seatbelt. Within a half hour they were safely on the runway in Vancouver Canada, and were proceeding with grabbing their bags from the overhead bins and the back of the plane when their guide walked into the cabin holding a paper bag and a large wad of Canadian Dollars.

"Everyone hold your horses, dragons, and other ridiculous modes of transportation, and listen up. We, for another teambuilding activity, will be doing Secret Gift Giving. On your way out, randomly pick a name from the bag and grab $200, don't tell the person you have them. In the city, or anywhere else, you will need to buy a gift for your person and spend as close to $200 as possible. And, yes, you can use other people for ideas, just don't buy anyone something dangerous."

They nodded, grabbed their bags and formed a line down the aisle; each person grabbed their slips of paper. Looks of confusion, happiness, and even malice were painted on their faces as they exited the plane.


	8. Destroy, Demolish, and Dash

**SPOILERS AHEAD (NOT MAJOR)-Also I apologize for not updating sooner. **

In the lobby of the Canadian hotel there was a bulletin board, and on that was a single piece of paper that read:

_NEW ROOMATES_

_ The Doctor and Daenerys #3000_

_ Loki and Rose #3001_

_ John and Hannibal #3002_

_ Sherlock and Stannis #3003_

_ Tony and Sam #3004_

_ Will and Dean #3005_

"Looks like you're with me stretch," Tony said, grinning at Sam, who surprisingly smiled back.

"I'm with Hannibal," John stated, turning away from the board and walking over to Sherlock; he had not even bothered to read the board.

"Ah our group cannibal, better not give him a fork and knife." Sherlock replied, "not that I care, but who is my roommate?"

"Just go to room 3003 and find out."

After looking over the paper and getting their assignments, they piled into the elevator in various states of disarray. The hotel was fancily furnished and had a stunning view of the mountains, their rooms were at the very top.

The Doctor stepped out of the elevator and offered a stringy arm to his new roommate.

"M' Lady" he said, and Daenerys took his outstretched arm and the two proceeded to their room.

Dean stalked down the hallway with his earbuds blasting, continuing towards room 3005. Once inside he looked around, taking in the sight. The room, like all the others, had two bathrooms, two bedrooms, and even a kitchen. Old paintings hung on the wall over end tables adorned with pots of flowers and bottles of champagne. Will bumped into his back amidst his awe. The two looked at each other and smiled before running and jumping onto the velvet couch.

Sam ducked under the doorway after Tony; the former went to his room and began tucking his things into the mahogany chest of drawers, while the latter searched the minibar with much enthusiasm. The Winchester heard a call from the living room of their suite.

"They have speakers, sweet!" Tony cried, jamming his phone into the dock and selecting a song. AC/DC blasted through the expensive speakers and Sam walked out of his room, head nodding to the beat.

"I love this song," he said, sending Tony a casual grin.

The other end of the hallway was more chaotic.

"Last one there is a rotten egg!" Loki yelled, grabbing his bag and running towards his door with Rose right at his heels.

Loki won by a landslide and the two collapsed in a heap of laughter on the floor of room 3001.

"I've faced faster aliens," Rose laughed

"And I've faced faster humans." Loki retorted with a mischievous grin

Stannis warily approached room 3003, ground his teeth for a moment then knocked carefully.

"Come in, your Grace," a familiar baritone voice called from inside

Ducking under the doorway he entered to see Sherlock sprawled out on the couch with his pale hands poised under his chin. Throwing his black duffel bag in his portion of the suite, he stalked over to the couch and stood over the consulting detective.

"First of all, creepy that you know it is me considering the fact that you did not bother to read the assignments. Secondly, don't call me that, we are not in a crown court."

"First of all, move you are blocking my view. Secondly, you are a king correct? Would you rather I call you "Your Highness." Sherlock retorted

"What your view of the kitchen!" Stannis sneered back, "and I would rather be called by my name, and you are just doing this to piss me off…so kindly stop."

"Yes my view of the kitchen," Sherlock stood up off the couch and looked up at his roommate, for once not the tallest one in the room, "and as you command."

"Thank you," Stannis replied, though not sincerely, and walked away into his room.

"Your grace," Sherlock added with a leer once his roommate was out of earshot.

At six o' clock they met at the empty bar of the hotel's restaurant. Tony was the first to order a drink, and he was back into his normal attire which included a concert t-shirt. Will and Hannibal sat down next to him in blazers; John had helpfully suggested that Will remove all of the dog hair from his. The sandy-haired roommate was wearing one of his classic jumpers. The Winchesters arrived together wearing their plaid shirts, Dean ordered a drink and the two of them sat down and waited for the others. The girls waltzed in as a pair, wearing matching purple dresses, except one of them had an extra, fire-breathing, accessory. Behind them were Loki and The Doctor, who were having an intense discussion about the g-forces created by time travel, followed by an argument about which species of alien smelled the worst.

"Come on we are going to be late!" Sherlock bellowed tying his scarf around his neck, and yelling into the lobby.

"Well it's not my bloody fault you took four hours to get ready, Miss Holmes!" Stannis yelled back, pushing open the door his roommate had rudely slammed in his face.

"Well it's not my bloody fault you almost burned me while curling my hair, your grace!" he countered, taking a seat next to John, who looked amused at the concept of someone else being tortured by Sherlock's behavior.

Straightening out his black sweater and taking a drink, all the while glaring at Sherlock, Stannis took a seat next to Daenerys.

Will awkwardly coughed, breaking the silence; "Hey guys why don't we go out for dinner? There has to be a good place in Vancouver."

"I like that idea," Loki added.

"Alright, so, Mexican or a Steak house maybe?" John suggested.

"Steak definitely, I don't trust Canadian Mexican food." Tony said, taking a swig of his drink, a small drop falling onto his shirt.

Everyone nodded in agreement, though most didn't care where they went.

"How am I going to bring my dragon with me?" Dany whispered sadly.

"Come here my dear," Loki said calmly, and she walked over to him, "place your palms atop mine and close your eyes."

She did as he commanded, her hands small on top of his; he then closed his eyes and muttered something softly under his breath. A warmth spread through her body, but the dragon on her shoulder remained, even it looked confused.

"Nothing happened!" she exclaimed

"Go ask the bartender," the god replied, smirking.

Within a minute she was back, her platinum hair swinging against her back and a wide smile plastered on her face.

"He said I was wearing a dazzling diamond necklace," she said, and then, hugged the raven-haired alien for good measure, "Thank you very much," she added.

"Alright can we get this show on the road?" Dean grumbled, "I'm starving."

The group proceeded out the rotating doors in the lobby, only a few people had difficulties with this menial task, and out into the cold, street air. One game of kick the can was commenced, but ended swiftly when the can was accidentally violently kicked into the street by Sam. After a few blocks they stumbled on a pleasant-looking steak place.

Hannibal held the door open for everyone, a container filled with his own food firmly clutched in his hands. With a grin and a nod, Tony was able to get them all into a private room in the back of the restaurant. The atmosphere was urban, yet almost annoying, with dark lighting and music that was too loud. Sitting down at the rectangular table, next to the person that they enjoyed the most, each one picked up a menu as their waiter flitted around, filling glasses and arranging bread baskets.

"Hell yes they have bread!" Dean exclaimed, grabbing a piece, next to him his brother rolled his eyes.

"I cannot see a single thing on this menu." Loki muttered, bringing it closer to his face.

"You need glasses." Sherlock said from the head of the table, "known it this whole time."

John nudged his friend, a physical sign that the detective was becoming unbearably annoying.

"So Loki put a spell on your pet that makes him seem like a necklace to the general public?" Will asked, politely leaning across the table towards Daenerys with interest; she nodded in response.

Once a few minutes had passed, their waiter came back for their orders; everyone chose their food, except one.

"I still cannot see anything on this menu!" Loki bellowed, "I'll just have what he is having," he sighed, pointing at Sam Winchester, and with that they were once again alone.

Hannibal took out his own, prepackaged meal, and tied a napkin around his neck before beginning to eat, not paying attention to the fact that the rest of his tablemates were without food.

"Why do you always bring your own food? Whoever is running this showboat is paying for everything." John asked Hannibal, who was sitting next to him.

"My preference, my friend," he responded, and next to John, Sherlock let out a short spurt of laughter.

"So are we going out after this? Drinking I mean." Tony asked, taking a sip of the alcohol he already had.

"I'm so jet-lagged, its a no for me" Sam breathed, his brother and many others nodded in agreement.

"Such killjoys, especially Sherlock" Tony retorted, rolling his eyes and ordering another drink.

"You have an abusive relationship with alchohol, caused by Post-Traumatic Stress." Sherlock called from down the table, and Tony met his gaze with astonishment and even embarrassment.

"That's not funny, Sherlock," Will said, putting a reassuring arm on Tony's shoulder.

"It's true nonetheless," Sherlock retorted, "I do not apologize for the truth."

"We all have faults-" Will started

"Like your ability to sympathize with homicidal maniacs, and your obsession with dogs to invoke companionship." Sherlock coldly stated, "Well, I might as well do a psychological evaluation of everyone before our food comes, put everything all out in the open"

"SHERLOCK STOP!" John yelled, grabbing his best friend's arm before he slipped into his deductive-based narcissistic state, but it was too late.

"You," he started, turning to The Doctor, "killed your entire race, one big blast, it haunts you; and John, you are not perfect, though pretty close now that your limp is gone."

"Sherlock please stop," The Doctor requested.

"Rose, your dad's dead, and you feel bad about ditching your boyfriend for an alien, not that bad. Dany, poor dear, you have suffered quite a lot, with your parents being murdered along with your brother, husband, and basically everyone else. Bit of a crazy pyromaniac too."

Hannibal chose this moment to excuse himself from the table, but no one seemed to notice amongst the malice of Sherlock's rant.

"Winchesters, your family is gone, and you single-handedly started the apocalypse, also lots of tension between you brothers, multitudes of angry words and violence," he paused and looked down to the end of the table where Stannis and Loki sat in stunned silence, "Speaking of hatred of brothers, you two are both very familiar in the area of attempted sibling murder. Only one of you succeeded however, and then cheated on your wife after, how nice; on the other hand, Loki, you are adopted, and no your father does not love you. There I'm done." Sherlock was out of breath, and his associates that sat around him either had murder written on their face, looked ready to cry, or both.

John stood up, his chair scraping on the floor as he grabbed the detective's trembling arm, and lead him from the room. While the two were gone two things occurred: they devised a revenge plan, and their food came. No one touched the food, no matter how good it looked, because the air felt stiff with uncomfortableness and an apology was necessary to put everyone at ease. Despite the fact that the statements were cruel, they were all true, and everyone glanced at each other with wary or compassionate eyes. The door clicked open softly and John entered followed by Sherlock, whose eyes were staring holes into the carpet.

"Sherlock don't you have something to say," John demanded.

He looked up from the carpet and stared directly ahead, not meeting anyone's eyes "I apologize for my statements, true as they may be. Reality is I had a panic attack, and I do not know any better way to make up for the grief I have caused than to reveal my inner secrets as well. So here it goes," he paused and took a shaky breath, "I have a brother I don't like either, it's normal, I am a high-functioning sociopath, might have Asperger's, and I revel in danger due to, prior, drug abuse."

They stared at him in silence, and looked at one another before Tony spoke, "Sherlock, it's okay, we promise and understand. Sorry for what I said as well; you had a panic attack, big deal, I get them all the time, we all got problems, now we just know them. It doesn't change anything," he offered a gentle smile to Sherlock, and the others nodded in agreement.

"Great, everything is peachy," Dean said, putting his napkin on his lap, "let's eat!"

The clatter of forks and knives, and the quiet chattering were interrupted by a loud cough, from none other than Loki; the god dropped his silverware and raised a pale hands to his throat in panic.

"H-e…l…p" he sputtered out, desperately trying to breathe before falling to the floor, taking the table-cloth and all the food with him.

"I've seen this before! He's allergic!" The Doctor shouted, bolting out of his seat and pushing people out of the way, before finally reaching the trickster god; he snatched something out of his pocket and jabbed it into Loki's skinny-jean clad thigh. The god's breathing slowly evened out, pale hands unwound from around his neck, and finally he looked almost back to normal.

Lifting his head up from the floor he looked at The Doctor, "Thank you," he choked out, and the other alien handed him a glass of water, "it seems I have ruined our feast," he added, gesturing lightly to the food, glasses, and silverware that was piled in a messy heap.

"Dude, did you just stop an alien allergy attack?" Dean asked, and The Doctor nodded as the Winchester brother helped Loki to his feet.

Will looked at the gross pile of abandoned steaks, then at his friend Hannibal, who was still peacefully eating his meal, "Well obviously he isn't sharing," Will paused and cleaned his glasses, "I suggest we dine and dash."

"More like destroy, demolish, and dash," laughed Rose.

"I saw a street full of food trucks on the way here," Sam added, starting towards the door that led to the main dining area.

"There is a back exit," Sherlock said, and they bolted out the back door, laughing as the emerged out of the restaurant into the cold street.


	9. Let it Go

"Who stole my glasses?"

It was night and the lobby was dark; Will Graham heard the footsteps of his friends fading into the distance.

"Help!" he screamed, running into a table and falling to the floor in a crumpled and blinded heap, "Whoever did this is going to pay!"

"Prank war!" a distant voice called

"Yes!" everyone called through the dark, and some piled into the elevator, while others decided to go out into town, all beside John, who walked through the darkness and helped Will to his feet.

"It was Sherlock," he whispered

Dean wandered into his room, it was late and he was tired, the jet-lag and chaotic events of their first day in Canada were beginning to weigh down on him. Glancing over at the bed, his brother was already asleep, the elder Winchester walked over and put on his pajamas in the dark. Going into the bathroom he turned on the light and stared into the mirror with horror, his clothes were a pale shade of pink. Running back into his room he examined the rest of his outfits and came to the conclusion that there was only one person who could have done the crime.

Daenerys lazily rolled over in the night, half dazed with sleep, and reached out to touch her beloved pet. Instead of feeling his rough scales she felt soft fabric beneath her fingers, something was wrong. With no concern for her roommate, the Doctor, she sprinted across the room and turned the light on.

The dragon was wearing a sweater, an ugly sweater embroidered with stars, lights and anything else that would appear on the most horrid Christmas Sweater that a grandmother could produce.

She gasped in disgust, "My dragon!"

The Doctor let out a long laugh but he was met with a cold, angry gaze, "I swear it wasn't me," he laughed

Daenerys peered at the red and gold sweater, "I know exactly who did this," and with that she stormed out of the room, dragon on shoulder, to seek out the help of the only other girl; this left her roommate defenseless against pranks to come.

"John have you seen the food I packed?" Hannibal asked, concern laced in his normally cold voice.

"Oh yeah, I threw it all out," he replied, "by the way I know your little secret."

"John Watson, if this is some sort of prank-"

"Of course not, cannibalism is a very serious matter," John replied sarcastically

Hannibal looked back in stunned silence, as his roommate stared back, a smirk on his face. Finally the cannibal spoke, "Sherlock figured this out I presume?"

"Yes."

Hannibal strode over and menacingly stood an inch away from John's face, "You tell anyone, and you'll be dinner. Now let's get Sherlock."

Night turned into day quickly, and the early rays of light were beginning to break through the curtains when Sherlock woke up; his roommate was already up, or perhaps had never slept in the first place, and the smell of coffee was wafting from the kitchen of their suite. Striding to the bathroom, the consulting detective poured some soap on his hands, and commenced washing his face. When he was done he strode out into the living room and almost began to laugh at the prank that befell his roommate, but the man beat him to it.

"Did someone feed you after midnight?" Stannis asked, letting out another uncharacteristic laugh.

"Excuse me?" Sherlock replied angrily, not understanding the reference.

"You look like one of those creatures from that movie, Gargoyles, or whatever, you feed them after midnight and they turn hideous."

"First of all, I am revoking your television privileges. And the movie is Gremlins. Also did you just call me hideous?" Sherlock snapped, running a hand self-consciously over his face.

"Check the mirror," Stannis answered, and Sherlock stormed into the bathroom, "I didn't do it," a voice called behind him.

The detective looked in the mirror and was greeted by minty tinged skin, he let out a cry of repulsion; he aggressively scrubbed his face, but the green just got worse.

A loud air horn echoed through the hallway, waking everyone from their rest.

"EVERYONE IN THE LOBBY NOW!" a clear, loud voice cried out, it sounded like something large was being dragged by the speaker.

Twenty minutes later they stood in a circle around a new girl, who was dressed preppy in a striped shirt, dark jeans, and tall boots. She had short, dark hair and held in her hands a rope that lead to Sam Winchester, shirtless, tied-up, and covered in duct tape.

Sherlock still sported his newly tinged skin, now a neon shade of green; both Rose and The Doctor had blue and white streaked hair. Tony was angrily staring at the floor, wearing a tight dress, heels and even lipstick, these additions he could not seem to get out of. Loki was wearing Will's glasses, and could surprisingly see better. The owner of the glasses, on the other hand, was red-eyed and blind as a bat without his contacts or glasses; Stannis stood next to him, drinking out of a coffee mug that had "Professional Exotic Dancer" written on the bottom. Dean's shirt and pants remained a pale shade of pink.

"As your executive guide, leader of this entire event, I would like an explanation for why this gorgeous man was thrown into the hallway in this state, and an explanation for everything else," her voice was angry and she tapped her foot impatiently.

"Prank war!" Tony exclaimed, taking off his uncomfortable shoes.

"That doesn't cut it," she responded, and Sam made a muffled sound of agreement beside her. No one answered for a moment, but her words were threatening enough to start confessions.

Dean rolled his eyes, "Sorry Sammy, my prank,"

Their executive guide ripped the duct tape off the younger Winchester's mouth, "You didn't do this alone," he breathed furiously

"I helped," Stannis said proudly, taking a sip out of his vandalized mug.

Tony laughed, "and I wrote that."

Realizing what the inventor meant, Stannis tipped the mug upside down, spilling coffee all over his shoes in an attempt to read the rude words.

Amidst laughing Tony added, "Also I put Daenery's dragon in a sweater, sorry love," she glared back at him.

"Rose and I cross-dressed you, with Loki's help of course," the girl responded, pulling the garment off her poor pet.

The raven haired alien pushed his new glasses up the bridge of his sharp nose, "I also dyed The Doctor's and Rose's hair. Though it looks quite nice if I do say so myself."

"Who did this to my face!?" Sherlock bellowed, on the verge of tears

Everyone smirked at one another before John spoke up, "We all did, its food coloring in your soap. Washes out with warm water."

"Well it seems that all of the apologies are out of the way. But I have been told by your other guide that there is quite a lot of pent up anger, so I have devised a plan. Under strict supervision we shall be having," she paused for dramatic effect, "a hockey game! Also, you can't refuse and everything is already packed in the van so let's get a move on."

With collective complaints, they reluctantly followed her outside to where their mode of transportation was parked; it was an old van, too small for all of them to fit comfortably, and some parts appeared to be attached with tape.

"How are we all going to fit in that rust bucket?" Dean asked

"We are going to fit because Rose is sitting on your lap. Dany, dear, choose whoever you feel most comfortable with," their guide replied, flinging open the side doors before crawling into the driver's seat; there were no seatbelts anywhere in the van.

Cautiously everyone else took their seats, long legs were draped over others and the van could not have held one more person. Hannibal had the privilege of riding shotgun, Rose sat uncomfortably on Dean's lap in the middle row, trying her best not to have any contact with him, and the two were wedged next to Tony, who was desperately trying to reach the radio up front. In the front row sat Sherlock, John, The Doctor, and Will, who were all being surprisingly quiet; this left four people crammed in the back. Daenerys climbed across Loki and Sam, dragon in tow, to settle securely on Stannis's lap.

"Everyone comfy cozy?" their driver asked, yelling over the rock radio Tony had put on.

A couple people nodded, and they were off, driving over the speed limit into the backwoods of Canada.

After about a half hour of driving in silence, Will shifted uncomfortably in his seat, "How about we play a game?"

"You know what happened last time," Sherlock stated, remembering his terrible hangover from the first night.

"We can't do anything in the car!" Tony exclaimed, accidently grabbing Rose's leg as they went over a bump.

"Alright I got one," Rose said, removing Tony's hand from her bare leg, "we go through the alphabet and on a letter you say the first thing that pops into your head. But you can't say the same thing as someone else."

Tony nodded, "I'm adding an element. If you say the same thing as someone else, you both have to remove an article of clothing."

"I love it!" Dean said grinning, no one else seemed to care at this point.

"This might distract the driver," someone muttered.

"First letter is A," Rose started

"Alphabet!"

"Anarchy" a voice called from the back

"Asgard" Loki said

The round passed without incident and so did the letter B.

"Letter C," John said, it was his turn to start the round.

"Captain America," Loki and Tony said in unison, both gasped in horror. Loki removed his shoes and Tony stripped down to the shirt he was wearing under the AC/DC one.

"Cannibalism," Sherlock, Will, John, and Hannibal called out, before promptly having to remove clothing.

By the time they got to M, only the girls remained fully clothed; half of the men were shirtless and freezing, due to the heater in old van barely working.

But then it happened, "Murder!" the entire van blurted out.

Daenerys groaned and stripped down into a tank-top, almost elbowing her seatmates in the process and causing her dragon to flutter around the van restlessly.

The creature landed on the dashboard, causing their driver to swerve dangerously, almost hitting a moose in the process. Rose wrapped her bare arms around Dean in panic, and Sherlock grabbed John in fear. In a series of fast and furious wheel turns, they were safely parked on a dirt patch in the middle of the woods.

"Where the hell are we?" John asked, putting his jumper back on.

Hannibal read the sign they were parked in front of, "Moose Pond"

"I like it already," smiled Sam, stepping out of the van and stretching his legs.

Once they were all out of the van and fully focused, their guide spoke, now wearing a fashionable coat, "We are here to play hockey, against one another. There will be two teams," she took a piece of paper out and cleared her throat, "Hannibal will be referee, Loki and The Doctor are against everyone else."

"That's not fair!" The Doctor complained, "I can barely skate."

"You can be goalie, using my magic I can crush them all by myself." Loki countered

"Like you crushed the Avengers?" the guide mocked before composing herself, "now if you could please divide your attention to the handsome, sharply cheek-boned man that will be teaching you."

They all turned and looked in the direction she was pointing, Sherlock stood there, looking confused for once.

"Sherlock move," she said, and he did to reveal Loki standing behind him. She sighed, "Are all the sharp cheek boned men in one line? Loki scoot."

The god moved, and their eyes settled upon a curly haired man decked out in full black and gold hockey gear, he was surrounded by bags filled with uniforms and equipment in various colors.

"Nice to meet you," he said, in an accent that was not Canadian, "I will be your hockey instructor, but I hope you can think of me as a friend, if you could please come grab your bag and change into the proper attire. The uniforms have been fit for you, and are in your favorite colors."

After a few minutes they arrived back in the clearing, adorned in uniforms, with hockey sticks and padding, and holding skates in their hands. The Doctor and Rose were sights to see, their new hair matched their all blue uniforms that said "Police Box" on the back, Stannis's black and gold finery matched their instructor's piece for piece, and Loki's uniform included an emerald cape. They followed the hockey instructor, who was somehow managing to walk on skates through the forest; shortly the group arrived at a frozen pond. Icicles hung off of trees above the pond, the ground everywhere was white and glimmered like diamonds in the midday sun, it was a stunning sight to see.

"What is skating?" Daenerys asked, tying her pet to a tree to prevent an escape.

"You tie blades to your feet and glide across ice, in simple terms" Sherlock replied, "I happen to be very good at it."

She took his outstretched hand and the two proceeded to the ice and stepped on; the blonde haired girl promptly fell, and almost took Sherlock with her. Laughing, Rose shakily skated over to help her friend up, but she too clumsily fell.

Once everyone was skating on the ice, or sitting, and the nets were set up, their instructor skated over.

"So first team to five wins, and that over there," he said, pointing towards a small fortress of snow that looked straight out of Frozen, "is the penalty box. Hannibal and I will decide who goes in there and for how long. Let the games begin!"

The Doctor warily took his place in goal, it looked like he was charging into a warzone, and not playing Hockey. Loki elegantly skated over, did a spin jump, and turned towards his face-off with Sam, when the puck dropped Loki scooped it up and immediately shot, scoring a goal on John. The opposing team stared at him with open mouths.

"It is so on," growled Dean, taking the puck from John and violently skating up the ice towards The Doctor with Loki close on his heels.

Dean passed it to his younger brother, who skated straight at the opponent's goal and took a shot, surprisingly it went in.

"Suck it alien," Dean said, smirking.

The game progressed and soon it was 2-2; Sherlock speed skated down the ice and executed a complicated series of figure-skating moves that distracted Loki long enough for Stannis to hip check the Asgardian into the ground, steal the puck, and pass it Dean, who scored.

A whistle blew and Hannibal smoothly skated out and helped Loki up, "Five minute penalty for excessive violence."

"Oh you have got to be jesting," the black haired king sighed, sitting down in the penalty fortress as play resumed.

Tony, who could not skate whatsoever, watched as Loki skated full-speed towards their goal, and he chose to react; sliding out his skate, while holding Will's shoulder, he caught Loki in the shins and laughed as the god fell down on his face. Sherlock took the puck and promptly scored, it was now 4-2.

The whistle blew again, and their instructor skated out, "10 minute penalty for unclean play."

"Sweet," Tony said, taking off his skates and walking over to the punishment box, "Scoot over," he said to the teammate that was already there.

Loki called a time-out, and skated over to The Doctor, a look of disappointment on his face.

"We're losing. I don't like losing. Is that clear?" Loki said menacingly, taking off his helmet and shaking out his long hair; The Doctor nodded, "I have a plan, and your part is to not let the puck past."

"Got it," The Doctor warily responded, "Aliens on three, ready one, two-" Loki skated away before their cheer could be completed.

The Asgardian god peered up at the clear, blue sky and closed his eyes, inhaling deeply; abruptly clouds began to overtake the blue, covering the sky in gray. Snowflakes began to fall.

"Snow!" Rose cried, sitting on the ground. Beside her Daenery's seemed both perplexed and overjoyed by the weather change.

"Come on, let's get moving!" Dean raged, "We have a game to win!"

Amidst the elder Winchester's rage, the snow began to fall harder, the wind stinging each player's bare cheeks.

"I'm going to go wait in the car, girls wanna come?" Tony said, putting his shoes back on, his question was answered with two blonde nods. Will also followed.

"Sissys!" Dean cried after them, slamming his hockey stick against the ground, "Team meeting!"

Stannis, now out of the penalty castle, John, Sam, and Sherlock all skated over to where the competitive demon hunter waited.

"If you idiots would stop fooling around and getting thrown into the penalty box we might have a shot of winning. Get the puck and score," demanded Dean.

"You're getting pretty competitive," John warned, but Dean had already skated away with a snarl on his face.

Loki started with the puck, he maneuvered around Sam, leaving him in the dust. Skirting around the remaining opponents he skated right towards Dean, who braced himself for impact with a grin on his face. The impact never came, and instead Loki shot the puck, it sailed like a bullet. It sailed like a bullet right through Dean's legs, past John, and into the white netting of the goal. But the god was not done, out of thin air another puck appeared, real in every way. Loki promptly shot that one, and it too sailed into the net.

"Oh it seems I have tied the game," Loki sneered as the sky grew darker and the snow turned into piercing sleet.

John threw the real puck as far as he could towards the other goal, Sherlock received the pass and scored on an unprepared Doctor.

"It seems we are winning again," Sherlock mocked, and the sleet turned into hail.

"We need to get to shelter!" Sam screamed over the howling winds, "Loki stop this madness!"

"Shut up Sammy and stay. None of you are leaving until someone wins," Dean growled angrily.

Hannibal, their hockey instructor, and the executive guide had all fled the ice for the lukewarm interior of the van; the score was now 4-4.

The Doctor threw the puck in the general direction of Loki, expecting the same results John had received, but that was not what happened. Dean skated full-speed and slammed into Loki, the two crashed down in a heated heap while one of Dean's taller teammates, no one could tell who in the midst of the violent snow and hail, stole the puck and headed towards the goal.

"No!" Loki cried, throwing the Winchester off him and raising a pale hand towards the goal that John lazily occupied.

In the span of a second, in a flash of light, two things occurred. A pale beam of blue light shot out of Loki's hand and materialized into a hockey puck, which then sailed quickly into the net. Hail battered the ground with the force of a thousand gods and at the same exact instant, Dean's team scored on the other end of the ice.

"Yes!" both teams cried at once before understanding what had just transpired.

"A tie, you have got to be-" Stannis began to complain

"There can't be a tie! It's not possible! I demand a shootout!" Dean yelled, trying to peel himself off the cold ice but to no avail. He cried out in pan.

Loki skated over to him, and the weather ceased being violent. A smile was no longer on the god's face, he gestured the others to come over.

"Dean you okay?" Sam asked fretfully

"I think I might have broken my ankle," he started, trying to move it but letting out a whimper of pain instead.

"I'm sorry things got so…" Loki paused, searching for the right word, "competitive between us. Let me help you."

Loki bent down and took off Dean's skates while Sherlock went and grabbed everyone's shoes; Sam and Stannis helped Dean to his feet, one arm draped over each of their shoulders.

"Do you need us to carry you? Or get an ambulance?" Sam asked while his brother tried walking on his injured limb.

Dean winced then let out an uneasy smile, "Just support me brother, like always," and the group limped slowly until they were all on solid ground.

"I could really go for some hot cocoa," John muttered.

"Sounds awesome, I bet the others will want to go!" Loki smiled, Stannis and Sam nodded in agreement.

"I feel better already!" laughed Dean as they joined the others. Everyone was red-faced, sore, and tired, but no one felt annoyed or angry as they began to drive through the snow-covered mountains, an impeccable ending to an exciting day.


	10. The Spirit of Giving

**Since it is somewhat relevant, here is a list of the roommates: The Doctor and Daenerys, Loki and Rose, John and Hannibal, Sherlock and Stannis, Tony and Sam, Will and Dean **

T'was the night before Christmas and all through the hotel not a creature was stirring, except for those who had forgotten to buy gifts.

The Winchesters roamed the cold streets of Vancouver, staring into the glaring lights of shops as snow fell in thick sheets all around them.

"I have no idea what to get," Dean sighed, arranging his jacket collar to shield his face, "this is hopeless. Why didn't we get gifts earlier?"

"I'm freezing, let's get inside," Sam yelled over the howling wind as the brothers slipped inside a little vintage shop.

Stomping off his boots, Dean looked around in search of a gift that would appeal to his mystery recipient; he picked his way through trinket after trinket of maple leaves, hockey sticks and everything else that would appeal to a tourist, then he found it tucked in the back of the store. It was a record player that fit perfectly inside of a briefcase holder, classical records lay strewn all around it.

"What do you think of this?" Dean asked, picking it up and inspecting the modest price tag.

"It's great, I bet he will love it," Sam replied

Dean spotted something large in his brother's hand, "What's that?" he asked

Sam showed the cover of the book to his brother, "It's the other half of your gift,"

"Perfect," Dean replied, and the two paid before walking out into the frigid street.

"Crap," Sam muttered under his breath, closing his eyes in distress, "I forgot to get my gift!"

"Golden boy screwed up it seems," Dean laughed, but a glare from his younger brother stopped him.

"Dean this is serious," Sam groaned, looking around the street for a shop that would fit his needs; his gaze focused on the Apple store.

"You can't be serious…" Dean exclaimed, but his brother was already making a beeline for the store, money in hand.

The Doctor heard a knock on his door, it was late at night, he strode across the room in his TARDIS pajamas, past the actual TARDIS, and opened the door.

"I need to borrow your blue box," Stannis said, shouldering past The Doctor and into the room, he was back in his black and gold armor, sword dangling at his hip.

"Sure you can come in…" The Doctor sighed

"Hi!" Daenerys called from the couch, peeling her eyes away from the brightly colored cartoon she was watching on television.

"Why would you need my TARDIS?" The Doctor asked suspiciously as the other man circled the time machine.

"I may have," Stannis paused, "forgotten to get a gift and need to return home in order to retrieve an appropriate one."

"Wait a minute!" Dany yelled, springing up from her spot.

Glancing at The Doctor, she stood on tip-toes and whispered a set of instructions into Stannis's ear, who nodded in response. The two turned with pleading, puppy dog eyes towards The Doctor.

"Please," Dany whined, "let us borrow it."

The Doctor rolled his ears tiredly, before throwing the TARDIS keys into Stannis's hand, "If that comes back with as much as a scratch on it-" but the two had already jumped into the telephone booth, with the dragon; the Doctor leaned against the side of the time machine and listened.

"It's bigger on the inside!" he heard Dany yell in shock, "witchcraft," she then muttered

"Never mind that, how does it go," the other voice called

"Maybe its voice activated," the girl suggested

"On," Stannis said, nothing happened.

"MOVE!" Dany yelled, slamming her hand on a large button, suddenly the machine whirred into action, "it worked!" she yelled in joy; the Doctor laughed but unexpectedly the TARDIS's blue police box exterior changed to a red telephone booth and then to a vintage sports car.

"STOP PRESSING BUTTONS OR-" Stannis began, but the time machine had already began to transport them away.

"Did you get your gift?" John asked Sherlock while brewing a cup of tea; he desperately searched through the cabinets, looking for biscuits or at least milk, but the kitchen was bone dry except for tea, coffee, and around fifty mugs, the two were in Sherlock's room, "geez do you two eat anything?"

"No," he responded from the sitting room, "gifts are a complete waste of time and you know how I feel about-"

"Sherlock! You can't just not participate!" John scolded, moving a stack of papers and mugs before sitting down on the couch next to his friend.

"Yes I can, and please try to control your temper John,"

"You are getting a gift, some groceries, and that's final," ordered John, trying to find an empty space of table to set his tea down on, but everything was covered in books, trash, and various other oddities.

Sherlock smiled up at his roommate from his lying position on the couch, "Nope,"

John sighed and settled down into his seat, staring at the television for a few moments, thinking. Sherlock began drifting into sleep beside him. Suddenly John felt a sharp pain in his leg, and reached under the couch cushion to find a pen and a small knife.

"Sherlock!" the consulting detective's eyes snapped open as his friend stabbed the knife into the wood of the table, there were already two other daggers in similar positions, "do you and your damn roommate ever clean?! Can you actually function without me?"

"Nope," Sherlock replied lazily, "and don't move anything, it's upsetting and you do it enough at home."

"Upsetting?! It's upsetting that my best friend acts like a child!" John raged, "That tears it. You are going to clean up, get some food for the room, and then we are going to get a very nice gift. Is that clear?"

Sherlock sprang up and straightened the suit that he was still wearing despite the late hour, "how about…no. Considering the fact that this mess, plus the food choices, are not entirely my fault, and my roommate ran off in battle armor again, I am not cleaning or going to the market. Furthermore, I have a better idea than simply buying a gift."

John sighed and ran a hand through his blonde hair, "and what idea is that Sherlock?"

"Homemade!" he exclaimed

The sun slipped up over the horizon, and the dreaded hour finally arrived. Would anyone receive a severed head as a present? Probably.

The group sat in a circle among plush cushions in one of the lounges of the Vancouver hotel; those who had went out had returned, the TARDIS was unscathed, and instead of the usual waffles they were eating French Toast. So far, so good.

"Good morning folks," their guide/pilot said, cat on shoulder, as she entered the room with their supervisor trailing behind her.

"Please never say that again," the supervising guide said, adjusting her striped dress before sitting down on the floor beside Sherlock, "I see that everyone brought their gifts, that's reassuring," she said, gesturing to the large pile of presents that were heaped in the middle of the floor. Her coworker sat down beside her.

"This is how it's going to go down," she said, petting her cat, "you will find the gift that has your name on it, open it, guess who gave it to you, and then the actual person will tell you. Lastly, please thank them and no fighting or swapping gifts."

They nodded, more interested in the colorfully wrapped offerings than the words she was saying.

"We will be going alphabetically by first name," the supervisor added, "Daenerys sweetie you may go first."

The girl warily approached the pile in her dragon pajamas and picked up a red wrapped box with her name on it, she sat down and then ripped open the package. Out of the box she pulled a tiara, a backpack, and a very revealing silver swimsuit; gasping she turned the backpack around to show that it possessed the likeness of a very adorable dragon. Putting the sparkly tiara on she stared at her gifts, thinking of who would possibly give her such an odd array of items, then it hit her.

"Tony!" she cried out, smiling.

He grinned in response, "was it the bathing suit that gave it away?"

She nodded, slightly offended, "Thank you Tony, I love everything."

Dean sprang up the moment she stopped talking and grabbed his gift from the bottom of the pile, sending the rest down towards the floor like an avalanche.

"Are we playing Jenga?" Sam muttered at his brother's misfortune.

Dean's gift was a large bag that had a small envelope on top, he carefully opened the envelope to reveal two tickets, Metallica tickets to be exact. Inside the bag was at least four pounds of Canadian bacon.

"Sweet!" he cried, opening up a bag of bacon, well more like ham, "this is the best and someone just tell me because I hate guessing."

Will Graham smiled and raised a hand, "I admit, it was me."

With a mouthful of bacon Dean managed to say thank you.

"Doctor your next, we are removing 'the' from your name as of now," the guide without a cat said, handing him a jagged looking present.

He opened it cautiously, trying not to cut himself on the sharp edges of the mystery gift; the paper tore away to reveal a helmet of some variety, (the) Doctor gasped in astonishment.

"A real Chitauri helmet?" he cried, and then took a small, laminated piece of paper out of the helmet, "and the astronomical coordinates for Asgard!? Thank you Loki!"

The green-eyed god nodded, "those coordinates can be put into the TARDIS, and they will take you straight to Asgard. When you show up, please don't destroy the place or bring anyone but Rose with you."

Hannibal, dressed neatly as always, strode up to the mountain of mystery and selected two packages adorned with vintage-looking paper. Inside the first one was a portable record player and many classical vinyl, and the next was a thick book titled _How to Cook Everything._

Hannibal frowned as others chuckled, "Thank you," he stated grimly, not even bothering to guess that the present was from Dean.

John stood up, but didn't move to retrieve his gift, "I have an announcement," he said.

"What is it?" Dean asked, surprisingly in the giving spirit.

"I had to gift myself," John laughed, "and I got myself tea, sweaters, and a cruise ticket so I can have a week away from you Sherlock."

"I wish I had to buy myself a gift," someone muttered as Loki grabbed his gifts out of the pile; there were two and they appeared to be wrapped in leather.

He unwrapped one to expose a pair of armored gauntlets, or gloves, made of silver and gold with an emerald snake coiled around the wrist that slithered up the middle finger. With bewilderment, Loki opened up the other leather-clad package to reveal a cane fashioned to match the gloves; mouth open in shock he shot a glance to the only person in the room who could have given the items to him.

"Press the button on the cane," Stannis suggested.

Loki pressed a lone emerald on the staff and unexpectedly a silver dagger shot out from the bottom of his gift, almost spearing Tony right through the neck. The trickster god stepped out of the circle and spun his new weapon around, lunging and killing invisible targets.

"Thank you so much Stannis," Loki whispered in awe.

"Alright that completely violates our no weapons policy, but since we don't enforce that it doesn't matter. Rose your up," their guide said

"I hope it's not a bikini," she laughed, picking up a box that was similar in size to the one Daenerys had received.

Rose opened the prettily wrapped box to unveil a blue floor-length dress that shimmered with rainbow-like sequins when the light caught it. Laying on top was a notecard with a lace border that read: _One free coupon to bring Sherlock Holmes time traveling._

Rose grinned and held the dress up to herself, "Thank you Sherlock, it is very nice. And past or future?"

"Past-" the detective started

"I bought the dress by the way," John sighed, but everyone was paying attention to Sam who was busy unwrapping one of his gifts while his brother unwrapped the other. The package Dean emptied had a Kindle in it, while the one Sam was holding contained a moose onesie, made for adults and complete with plush antlers. The younger Winchester slid the onesie on over his pajamas and flipped the hood up over his face, he looked exactly like a 6' 4" man would in a moose onesie, ridiculous.

"You are welcome, for the onesie and the Kindle" The Doctor cried, standing up and giving the moose/Sam a hug.

Sherlock rushed past their embrace and over to where his gift stood, it was too large and heavy to be lifted up. On top of the larger, human sized, box there were lots of smaller packages. The consulting detective hurriedly unveiled the larger one, as everyone looked on in curiosity, and it turned out to be a human skeleton on a stand, perfect for experiments and anything else Sherlock could possibly think to do with it; the smaller ones were books containing information on numerous scientific topics, that would definitely assist him in scheming up new ways to burn their flat down.

"Hannibal?" Sherlock questioned, even though he knew his guess was correct. "Is the skeleton real?"

Hannibal shook his head is response, but everyone stared back with skeptical looks while Sherlock leafed through the books and inspected his new friend.

Dean picked up a small package, no bigger than a pencil-case, and handed it gingerly to Stannis, who unwrapped it carefully; he took the main object out of its case and pressed one of the buttons, the screen illuminated.

"I'm going to sound like an idiot," the man said, taking various wires out of the box, "but what is it?"

Sam, who had given the gift, answered, "It's an Ipod, and you put the headphones on your ears and then listen to music that's stored in the device; it's preloaded and you're welcome."

"You'd better teach me how to properly use it first," Stannis replied, scrolling through the music, most of which had been illegally downloaded, and selecting a song at random; The Rolling Stones resonated through the device's speakers and he smiled at the tune.

"My turn!" cried Tony grabbing a large stack of boxes with his name on it, they were topped with a scroll of paper, which he quickly undid. On the parchment was a sketch, with measurements, for a new Iron Man suit; it was dragon inspired, with armored scaling, flames, and the whole thing was made from a glassy, red substance that he had never seen before. The answer to his confusion was in one of his other gifts, which was a giant chunk of red glass; his last present was a strange-looking bottle of wine

"What is the glass about? And what kind of alcohol is this? I don't drink just anything."

Dany laughed before answering, "The glass is obsidian, or Dragonglass, and the wine comes from the kingdom where I live, it's one of the finest vintages in existence. You can melt the glass down for your suit and drink the wine while building it!"

"Awesome!" he cried

"I must warn you the wine is more potent than the ones on earth…" she warned, but he did not seem to be paying attention.

Will was the last to go, and by process of elimination he knew the gift was from Rose. Grabbing the lone present from the pile, he opened and pulled out a book and a, very expensive, cologne. He undid the cap and dabbed the scent on his wrists before examining the book; reading over the title he laughed.

"99 ways to make a dog smile, really?" he asked Rose with a nervous grin

"Should be one for each of your dogs am I right?" she responded laughing and slapping him on the shoulder playfully.

Settling onto the cushions on the floor and examining their new gifts, it was the first time in a long time that any of them had spent the holidays with a family, and at that a family they cared for.


	11. More flags, not necessarily more fun

**Not to be offensive, but yeah I'm kinda stereotyping Americans here because this is what I experienced when I went to this park. Also, is this fanfiction difficult to read if you don't know all the characters? Please answer in the comments, thank you. **

_Six Flags Great Adventure_, _Jackson New Jersey _the sign read as their rusty van pulled into the massive, steaming parking lot that was bordered by twisting, metal Roller Coasters.

They tumbled out of the van, it was surprising that the old machine had been able to survive the long journey from Canada to New Jersey, and with them came food wrappers and various other things that had been bought at gift shops and gas stations along the way. A few collapsed due to not walking for hours or having a pretty girl sitting on their lap.

Stretching, Loki took off his jacket and peered at the electronic thermometer above the park sign, "Holy Odin its hot out," the thermometer read 101.

Their guide, who had drove the van down there, shoved a credit card in Tony's hand, and then sped off.

"Alright let's set some guide rules," Will said, smelling like his new cologne, "pick a buddy and stay with them. Also, Loki can you magically cloak everyone's weapons so we can bring them in? And the dragon."

Loki nodded, wiggle his fingers, and soon they looked as civilian as possible. Walking towards the gates Sam spoke up.

"So what's the plan? Waterpark or roller coasters first?" he asked

"Well obviously roller coasters first would make more sense because of the heat and then we can cool off after," Sherlock answered then added hesitantly, "what if you don't want to go on rides at all?"

"Are you afraid?" John asked concernedly

Sherlock nodded his head slightly, eyes staring up at the gigantic rides that got closer with each step they took.

"Is anyone else afraid of rides?" Sam asked, looking straight at his brother, who nodded, along with Hannibal and, shockingly, The Doctor.

"We literally travel through time and space and you're afraid of rides?" Rose asked her companion who grinned,

"What? I'm afraid of heights," he shrugged

Sam tested out another question, "Who here doesn't even know what a ride is?"

The obvious three raised their hands, but Sam didn't answer them.

Wiping sweat out of their eyes they finally made it to the gates and passed through with ease when Tony offered his credit card with a wide smile. No problems, so far.

A large family that looked straight out of Here Comes Honey Boo-Boo passed in front of them, rudely cutting them off.

"Watch where you're fucking going!" Dean yelled, already scared and annoyed with the day.

"Hey enough with the curse words alright?" the father of the family said

"Kiss my sweaty balls you fat-" but Sam ran up and clamped a large hand over his brother's mouth, dragging him away from the family.

"You better run!" he bellowed, ripping himself out of Sam's grasp and straightening himself up, "god do they serve alcohol here?"

Tony held up his beer and smirked, "Absolutely,"

Daenerys looked around and grimaced, she grabbed the hand of the closest person, "why is it so crowded….and gross?" she whispered

Taking a sip of his iced coffee, Stannis looked down at her, "I have no idea but it is certainly unpleasant…and warm," he whispered back to her, staring hatefully at a man who walked by in a Hawaiian shirt and a fanny-pack.

"Is this what death smells like?" she asked, holding her dragon close to her with one hand, as if that would ease the pain of the situation.

"Worse," he scoffed, kicking a cigarette butt with his boot

Squeezing his hand timidly, "can those machines break?" she asked him

"Well if people like this built them, than…" Dany's lilac eyes grew wide with fear, "no of course not. It's all perfectly safe," Stannis finished.

Tony glared at them, "Rule 2, no negativity allowed," he yelled at them.

"Let's go on this ride first," Sherlock suggested, pointing towards the Teacups

"Whatever," John said with a bored expression, one that had been on his face all day

"Is that negativity I hear?" Tony yelled as they separated into two groups and squeezed onto the children's ride.

They got off the ride dizzy and stumbled around a bit, thankfully no one lost their lunch. No one was expecting the stronger men of the group to make the small ride spin so fast.

"Again!" Rose cried, giggling and supporting a green-looking Doctor.

"No, absolutely not" he mumbled

The group stared up at one of the bigger, wooden, roller coasters in the park with a mix of awe and fear. It ripped by their eyes so fast the track shook and sawdust flew into the air.

"Yes," Rose breathed, "Hell yes," and they all got in long line, those who were afraid lingered behind.

"Rule 3," Will grinned, "everyone has to participate."

Dean sighed and got in line, it was by far not the worst ride he would have to endure that day.

"THEY HAVE CHURROS IN LINE!" The Doctor yelled and all the other strangers whipped around to look at him, expecting a young child and not a full-grown alien; Tony handed him the credit card and the Time Lord returned with an arm-full of cinnamon pastries.

"Anyone want one?" he offered with his mouth full, the girls and Sherlock both took one.

The Doctor had eaten three more by the time they neared the front of the line.

"If you're scared sit in the middle, thrill seekers in front and back," John warned as him and Sherlock took seats in the middle along with Dean, Sam, Hannibal, and The Doctor, who was now wired on so much cinnamon sugar he could take down the ride with his bare hands; the two girls took the very front with Tony and Will behind them and Stannis and Loki sat in the very back.

The ride ascended almost 200 feet into the air, white knuckles gripped lap bars while others had their hands waving in the blue sky.

"WE'RE ALL GOING TO DIE!" The Doctor said right as the ride plummeted downwards; they all proceeded to scream and generally make idiots of themselves for the remainder of the ride; except for Hannibal of course.

Getting off the ride, Loki spotted a kiosk where there were pictures of the group in action; the rest walked over and stared at the screen as pictures of them flitted by.

Laughing Loki pointed at Sherlock, who in the photo was gripping a frowning John for dear life. Scowling, the consulting detective snatched the credit card out of The Doctor's hand and bought himself another churro.

After riding the wooden coaster five more time, the group wandered around, looking for a slightly clean place to eat lunch. Without realizing it they walked into the Kiddy Ride portion of the park.

"Finally!" The Doctor and Sherlock said simultaneously, they were very hyper.

"Oh hell no," Dean said, taking a sip of his beer, "besides there is a height limit…"

"What are you scared?" Sherlock mocked, getting all up in the Winchester's face.

"You smell like a churro," Dean responded, crinkling his nose, "like a sweaty churro."

"No one over 6 feet allowed on the rides," John said, reading a sign sadly.

"Looks like I can go and you can't Winchester." Sherlock told Dean, poking him in the chest and running off with the shorter members of their party. Both Winchesters, Stannis, and Loki were forced to stay behind.

"It's so damn hot out," Loki complained as the four of them parked themselves on a bench.

"As a frost giant can't you make it cold?" Sam asked, a hopeful gleam in his sweaty face

"Can't control the weather, that's my brother's job," he said with a miserable groan.

A group of screaming, hysterical, children ran by, one of them tripping over Stannis's long, outstretched legs and proceeding to skid across the sweltering, rough pavement on her face. The little girl burst into frantic sobbing as blood ran down from her knees and cheek; Stannis looked confused, terrified and annoyed that the child had the audacity to touch him, he looked helplessly at the others who were crying with laughter despite the child's poor condition.

"WHOOSPIE DAISY WHAT DO WE DO," he screamed, brushing off his black jeans as if that would stop a plague from surfacing from the snot-nosed child's touch.

"How did that even happen?" Dean said, his out-of-control laughing turning into a subdued chuckle, "I think the kid might die, or you when her mother sees what you've done."

"THIS IS THE THIRD TIME THIS HAS HAPPENED," he exclaimed, perfect timing as the child's mother ran over and scooped the crying girl into her arms.

"Did you do this?" she said angrily, "did you hurt my baby girl?"

"Not on purpose I apol-" he grumbled, elbowing Loki to stop his laughter.

"But you did hurt her," the mother dangled the bleeding child in front of him as the evidence of his horrendous crime, "Security!" she bellowed, pointing at Stannis, who was now trying to get as far away from the disgusting little girl as possible while remaining seated and with a shred of dignity.

"Shit we gotta bolt." Dean said, bolting out of his seat, the other three running as fast as they could behind him.

The panicked, yet laughing, tall group of men sprinted as fast as they could around giggling children and tiny rides; Stannis turned back to see if the mother was chasing them, and ran straight into someone, knocking them down.

"Not again!" he shouted, falling down; however, the receiver of his abuse was already on her feet.

"HEY I KNOW YOU," the teenage girl cried happily, it was Daenerys, who was holding a lengthy tube filled with multi-colored sugar in one hand and a huge Slushie in the other.

Stannis stood up and she immediately threw her arms around him, spilling forty packets worth of sugar on the back of his black sweater.

"WE WENT ON RIDES, TONY BOUGHT US DELICIOUS STUFF-HEY WHAT HAPPENED? WHY IS THEIR BLOOD ON YOU? WHY DO YOU KEEP LOOKING AROUND? HEY THERES SUGAR ON YOUR BACK!" she said, her voice going a million miles per hour; peeling her dainty arms from around his waist, Stannis put two hands on her shoulder's to stop her from literally bouncing off the walls.

"Sam, will you come over here for a second? I think she might have a medical condition," he said concernedly

Sam looked at Dean, who mouthed the words "play along", before walking up to Dany and placing his palm on her forehead.

"Well she's a bit warm…but other than that nothing seems to be a problem. Just a regular old sugar rush," Sam paused and looked at the other man's confused expression; then he realized something, "Where is the dragon?"

" ILOVEDRAGONS," she gasped, pointing to her tank-top that had that exact quote on it, finally she realized what was wrong and turned angry, "WHERE IS MY DRAGON?"

Will and the rest of the group caught up to them at this exact moment, they looked at the Daenerys, who was bouncing up and down brandishing her fists and threatening to kill whoever took her beloved pet, and the guys who were helplessly trying to calm down the situation.

"What the hell happened here?" John asked, grabbing hold of an energetic Sherlock so he would not escape and cause more trouble.

"Stannis almost killed a kid and Daenerys lost her dragon." Dean said in a voice that made the event seem like a regular occurrence.

"The people running these games should not have invited you two barbarians it seems," Sherlock said smugly.

"We need to find the dragon before things get out of control," sighed Will

"I got an idea!" Sherlock said brightly, "how about we go to the top of the highest roller coaster, and see if we can see the dragon from up there!?"

John and the others did not mention that Sherlock, in fact, hated rides, and instead directed their attention to the tallest ride in the park, scratch that, in the world. It stood 450 feet tall, a green monstrosity, with a single hill; screams could be heard as the ride rocketed 130 miles per hour into the clouds. They hesitantly looked at one another with looks that said _are we really doing this? _The answer was absolutely, and they began to walk towards the ride. With each step their fear grew until the bravest among them were filled with a sense of dread. After what seemed like an eternity they reached their destination, and, of course, there was no line.

"Who is willing to sit in the front?" Hannibal asked, straightening out his suit

They looked around at one another, then Sherlock spoke up.

"I deduce that they should sit in front," he said, pointing at Daenerys and Stannis, "they got us in this mess in the first place."

"Sweet, I wanted to sit in the front in the first place," Dany said, climbing into the front car and securing the ride's restraints.

The rest of them climbed in, some closing their eyes or muttering things to calm themselves. A hand shot through the gap between the first two seats, the hand belonged to Dean Winchester.

"Um hey, hi, can I borrow your Ipod?" he asked Stannis, waving his lone hand for emphasis.

"If you break it you buy it," he answered, placing the device in Dean's hand; the experienced demon hunter proceeded to put on the loudest, most incoherent, metal song he could find and shut his eyes.

The Doctor was gripping Rose's hand so tightly she thought that when the ride was over she would need a hook to replace her damaged appendage. Meanwhile, Sherlock seemed completely unaware what was about to occur amidst his intense sugar high. No one was prepared when a voice came on telling them to put their heads back and hold on tight; the voice was followed by the loud noise of breaks releasing. Five seconds later they were off, and three seconds after that they were hurtling towards space at 130 miles per hour, the favorable winds blowing clear through their brains. Up the steep hill they went, towards the top, and then something went wrong.

The ride did not clear the hill.

Instead it fell back the way they came.

Sherlock snapped out of his trance and even he didn't have an answer as they plummeted backwards 450 feet.

As they tumbled backwards into the station a voice recording crackled through their seats' speakers, speaking of a phenomenon called the "rollback" in which the ride could not clear the hill and instead "safely" fell back to the station and prepared for another launch.

In less than a minute they had Deja-vu as they rocketed up the ride for the second time, a frankly unasked for second time because the ride conductor would not let them off, however this time everything went smoothly. Well expect for those who lost their lunches after being forced to experience 5 G-forces.

"Did anyone actually spot the dragon?" Will asked between shaky breathes, "or even bother looking."

Everyone shook their heads as they sat on the hard, dirty, New Jersey ground.

"That was pointless," John muttered, completely neutral about the life-threatening event they just experienced.

Suddenly, hundreds of loud, frightened screams were heard from the waterpark; it sounded as if a Godzilla reenactment was occurring on the other end of the park.

"I have a feeling our missing friend is in the Water Park," Hannibal said smoothly

"My little baby," Daenerys said proudly, "off to destroy people."

"Grab your suits, the game is on!" Sherlock said, quickly recovering from the fear that had terrorized him moments before.

Inconveniently, the Water Park was located in another section of the park altogether; it was past the parking lot and down the road. Good for traffic, bad for a group of fictional characters on wild goose (dragon) chase.

After about ten minutes of mad sprinting they finally arrived at the gates of the Water Park just in time to see a burst of flames over by the wave pool.

"So do the civilians think that a necklace is breathing fire at them?" Sam yelled at Loki

He shook his head, "My magic got out of range, it's a real dragon to them. Looks like we have some minds to erase."

"Absolutely not!" John bellowed as they ran through the empty security gates

"Would you rather have them open a petting zoo with a live dragon?" Loki retorted

The inside of the park was chaos, children and teenagers running rampant with angry parents chasing after them; security was desperately trying to subdue the madness, but to no avail, there was no way to calm fire made flesh unless you were its mother.

"We need to split up and get in the water," Will ordered, stripping down to the bathing suit he was wearing under his clothing.

None of the other guys or girls moved a muscle.

"Seriously now is not the time to be self-conscious, strip down and get out your weapons," Tony demanded, backing up Will and undressing to reveal red and gold Iron Man swim trunks.

Tentatively everyone followed suit, pulling out swords, guns, and knives and pulling off clothes until they were all wearing bathing suits and staring at each other nervously.

"Why is everyone here so pale and skinny? It's like a Vogue magazine gone wrong," Rose commented, staring at the Doctor and his TARDIS trunks.

"Alright guys we need to split up. Girls, pick a guy you trust because you will get mugged if not protected," John ordered, looking at Daenerys in her silver bikini.

"Get to high ground and look around, if you see the dragon, tell someone so we can work together. Also try not to kill people. Now pair up," continued John, grabbing Sherlock's exposed arm.

With that they ran off in six different directions.

Loading his gun Dean ran after Sam towards the tallest slide. The brothers rapidly climbed the stairs, trying not to break an ankle, until they arrived out of breath at the very top.

"Do you see anything?" Sam panted, leaning over the rail and looking out over the sprawling water slides.

His question was met by a grotesque noise from his brother, who turned out to be spitting over the rail and trying to hit unsuspecting victims down below.

"Dean cut it out, this is serious," Sam scolded, his brother spit again, farther this time

"I hit someone!" Dean cried arrogantly, watching as his target looked up at him, it was Sherlock, "Get down!" he yelled, pushing on his younger brother's shoulder.

"Dean you're not listening to me, we need to help," Sam said from his crouch on the wooden slide platform

"Stop being such a prude," Dean jeered, "they will find it with or without our help. So let's have some fun instead."

"I think these pipes are leaking," Sherlock sighed, wiping water out of his hair and looking up.

"Its oddly quiet," John said, the commotion in the park had indeed died down, the sun had even begun to set and clouds had enveloped the sky.

Sherlock said nothing and kept walking, "why does everyone here hate me?" he asked quietly.

"Sherlock," John began, sighing, "no one here hates you. Yes you can be a twat sometimes, but no one hates you. We are all just stuck in the middle of this mess."

Sherlock smiled and walked onto the beach area of the park, "We've known these people for a week, but I feel like I've known them forever,"

"Agreed," John sighed then looked around, "but we have a mission. Let's find this damn creature."

Will and Hannibal sat at one of the bars scattered throughout the park, watching two of their companions who were desperately trying to find the entrance to one of the rides.

"Hannibal we need to help!" Will said, turning pleading eyes towards his friend who was still wearing a business suit despite the hot weather and the fact that they were in a water park for god's sake.

Hannibal sighed, and muttered something under his breath before yelling, "Rose, Doctor!"

Two confused heads snapped towards him and ran over.

"I heard screams over by the main wave pool," Hannibal said, to Will's surprise, "I would check that way," and with that the two time travelers ran merrily towards where Hannibal was pointing.

"See, my friend, I can be helpful," Hannibal said slyly.

From where she was standing on a rope bridge above the immense, deep, wave pool, Daenerys could clearly see her beloved pet bobbing up and down amidst swirling waves and terrified human faces. With bare feet she climbed up on the ropes of the bridge with a determined look in her eyes.

"I'm going in!" she yelled, at least forty feet above the water and preparing to jump; hands grabbed onto her arms and effortlessly picked her up and put her back on the bridge.

"No you are not," Stannis said, looking out over the crashing waves at the human faces that were darkening as the sun slipped behind the horizon, "they will tear you apart."

"I NEED TO GET MY DRAGON," she shrieked slowly, pronouncing every syllable while poking him in the ribs for emphasis.

Offended he turned to look at her, eyes darkening, "Go then," he snarled

She didn't move an inch.

"Good, because I got a plan," Stannis said, spying two familiar figures lounging in front of the wave pool.

Following his bare, outstretched arm she spotted Loki and Tony laying down and sipping mojitos, "I spy with my little eyes, people who aren't helping at all," she said, frowning.

Standing up, Stannis leaned over the rope railing on the bridge, "Loki!" he bellowed, but that didn't catch the god's attention.

Daenerys did the same, yelling his name and waving her arms; instead of catching Loki's attention she caught Rose's, who proceeded to kick sand in the Asgardian's face, and Tony's for good measure. That caught their attention.

"Get everyone out of the pool!" Stannis yelled across the crashing waves, "then freeze the pool!"

"My dragon will die!" Daenerys sobbed, but it was too late, the plan was already activated and within minutes the once active wave pool was a sparkling sheet of ice, complete with a trapped dragon in the middle.

The little creature was struggling to escape its icy fortress, and four stories above its mother was bawling and punching the nearest person as if that would help; Loki, Tony, The Doctor, and Rose all looked at the scene hopelessly. Others began to drift in and they too looked on in horror and sadness. Stannis whispered something in Daenery's ear and she quieted down and looked down in fascination.

The small dragon's red and black body glowed like embers in a bonfire, fire erupted from its tiny throat. Quickly, the ice began to melt and the creature broke free with a shriek and flew up to its mother.

"You're okay!" Dany cried, hugging her precious close to her, happy tears running down her cheek; the dragon nuzzled close to her before whispering, "go to the others,"

The dragon understood and glided across the frozen waves, melting them with bright flame as he flew to where the rest of the party was waiting. Daenerys climbed over the ropes, getting in the same position as before, but with a different purpose now; Stannis did the same and the two Game of Thrones characters were prepared to jump through the dark of night into the water below.

"I'M GONNA JUMP," she yelled, giving the thumbs up to the others waiting on shore

"DO A FLIP," Tony yelled, returning the thumbs up.

Both of them did multiple, perfect front flips into the frigid water, evoking many cheers from those on shore. Panting, freezing and dripping with water and probably the pee of little children they flopped on shore. The dragon waddled over and stood on its mother's shoulder, using its internal heat to dry her off, and unsurprisingly did not do the same for her counterpart. He was left dripping water and freezing.

Tony handed them both a drink of some sort and then looked around, "where did everyone go?" the other part of the amusement park was empty as well.

"We evacuated the place," Sam and Dean said

"I wiped everyone's memory," Loki admitted proudly

"We got dinner," Tony, Will and Hannibal said, gesturing to an assortment of food that was spread out on a dry picnic table

"Wait," Sherlock whispered, "do the rides still work?"

"I would think so," John said, looking over at the vibrantly lit swings which were still twirling around in the distance.

Everyone's eyes grew wide and they exchanged knowing glances that screamed one phrase.

_The park is ours. _


End file.
